20 Years in the making:pregnancy pains
by luna bear28
Summary: Guess who's preggers? our favorite red couple will finally have a family, but will bricks #1 stalker ruin their happiness? the powerpuffs will yet again have to defeat the rowdyruffs, but why? can blossom really sacrifice brick for the sake of her baby?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello again, for those of you who are reading this story and have not read my other 2, STOP. This story will not make any sense at all unless you read 20 Years in the making: the Beginning and 20 Years in the making: Wedding mayhem. Otherwise this third installment in the series won't make a lick of sense to you. For those of you who have been following this series, welcome back and sorry for the delay, I'm in school right now so my attention has been distracted. Well enjoy.

20 Years in the making: Pregnancy Pains

Chapter 1

There's a dark secluded room lit only by candles, the room is foggy due to the smoke coming from the burning incense spewing throughout the room. In the middle of the room on the floor is a pentagram drawn with white chalk. A man with black hair is laying on the floor on his back staring up at his 2 insane brothers. They took him out bar hopping and got him good and drunk, then dragged his comatose body to an old abandoned apartment building. They also set up a creepy exorcism ritual in that room, butch lays there looking up at the ceiling pissed, they had paralyzed him with antidote X, so he can't move "is this really necessary?" his two other brothers in the room had on black robes with hoods on covering most of their faces. The robes were long so the men's feet were not seen as they walked.

Brick stands over him holding a sharp large dagger; he holds it over butch's body and speaks in a loud deep voice "EVIL SPIRIT THAT DWELLS WITHIN THIS MORTAL SHELL, I CAST THEE OUT".

Butch panics and looks up at him wide eyed "uh…where are you planning to put that?"

Brick takes off his hood showing his face, he then looks over at butch "uh…good question". He then looks over at boomer "hey boomer gets the book".

Boomer takes off his hood also "didn't you read up on this before you decided to do it". He disappears out of butch's line of sight and comes back with a large textbook with the title "exorcism for morons" on it.

Brick gets irritated and grabs the book away from him "if I did, I wouldn't be asking you for the damn book". He takes it and flips through the pages "ok here it is, I'm suppose to plunge this knife into your gut, then the pointy end of the blade will latch onto the evil spirit and drag it out of your body".

Butch glares at them "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME NOW!"

"You know Butch" Brick says giving the book back to boomer "this uncooperative attitude of yours really isn't helping. We need to separate you from Jason".

"He's not a spirit" butch yells at them.

Boomer gives brick a worried look "brick I'm having second thoughts about this. I mean what if you end up killing him".

"Then he would have died with honor" brick says.

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR HONOR" Butch shouts at him.

"Look if you're going to be a pussy about this, then I will heal you after I stab you" brick says.

"After you stab me?" butch shouts at him again "BUT YOU'RE STILL GOING TO STAB ME, YOU DICK".

"Just hold still dammit" brick calmly says and raises the dagger over butch's stomach.

Butch now becomes frantic "BOOMER GET YOUR BOY, BOOMER!"

"Butch it's going to be fine" boomer says kneeling beside him "the sooner we do this the better".

"YOU SUCK, YOU BOTH SUCK" Butch says.

Suddenly, to butch's relief, Bricks cell phone rings, brick stops and answers it thinking it might be an emergency hospital call "hello?"

[Hey honey]

Brick inwardly curses and puts the dagger on a nearby desk "blossom, hey, what's up doll?" Boomer pales and butch tries to roll onto his front.

[Um…I have something important to tell you.]

Brick looks over at butch trying to crawls away from boomer. The blond panics and sits on butch's back "can it wait? I'm a little busy right now".

[Um…no, it can't]

Bricks attention is drawn from his brothers for the moment "what is it?"

[I'm…..pregnant]

Brick grins "about time, I mean geez what took you so long?"

[Excuse me? You act like I can control this]

Brick smiles "weren't you on birth control?"

[When we were dating I was, when we were on our honeymoon I was, but after that I came off of it]

Brick looks over at butch who is struggling against boomer on the floor "we should really have had at least 10 kids by now with all the "alone time" we were spending".

[Blossom chuckles "yeah"]

Brick smiles and looks over at his brothers. Butch had managed to get boomer in a headlock and the two were wrestling on the floor "hey guys blossoms pregnant".

They both stop and look up at him, boomer raises his head "that's wonderful".

Butch also looks up at him "congratulations".

They then go back to fighting with each other; Brick goes back to conversing with blossom "you know for a minute there I was beginning to think my little soldiers weren't marching".

[Well there's something else we need to discuss about how the baby will turn out]

"What do you mean?" Brick says confused.

[Ugh, we can't do this over the phone, when are you coming home?]

There was a crashing sound that got bricks attention; he turns to see that butch was beginning to get his strength back. He has successfully kicked boomer off of him, Brick's eyes widen a bit "I'm just spending some time with the boys, I'll be by later". Brick launches a lightening bolt which wraps around butch anchoring him to the floor.

Butch growls in frustration "FUCK YOU MAN, FUCK THE BOTH OF YOU".

[Is that Butch?]

"HELP, THESE PSYCHOS ARE TRYING TO…." Butch cries for help are muffled by boomers hand to his mouth.

Brick grins "we're watching sports, you know how loud and passionate butch is about his football games".

[Yeah, so when are you coming home?]

"Soon as the game is over" brick says picking up the dagger once again, he then walks over to butch who looks about ready to shit himself.

[Ok sweetie, see you soon]

Brick hangs up and kneels down next to butch, he opens the shirt up a little exposing butch's belly "we ready?"

"No" boomer says from beside butch.

"HELL NO" butch shouts.

Brick nods "ok then, let's roll"; he begins where he left off raising the dagger over his head "EVIL SPIRIT THAT DWELLS WITHIN THIS MORTAL SHELL, I CAST THEE OUT". He chants this incantation a few more times and brings the dagger down. Suddenly a hand comes up and grabs bricks wrist. Brick looks at butch shocked "how the hell did you…?"

Before he could finish that sentence, Bricks entire body is yanked forward and before he knew it he was on his back with Jason draped on top of him "hmmmm Happy Birthday to me". He leans down and kisses brick on the mouth, it takes one millisecond for brick to freak out and electrocute him. Jason's body is jolted a couple of feet away from brick and lands on the floor hard. Brick gets up and shifts away from his spot on the floor to sit next to boomer.

Boomer looks over at Jason wide eyed "is…is he dead?"

Brick spits and wipes his mouth, glaring in Jason's direction "no such luck".

Jason slowly gets up off the floor laughing "you can run all you want my tasty little friend, but soon you will be eaten". He then notices boomer and winks at him "bubbles you've cut your hair".

Boomer rolls his eyes "cute joke douche".

"Speaking of cute I never noticed before how cute you are" Jason smiles at him seductively and starts inching towards the both of them "How about we get together for some male bonding?"

Brick is about to fry him again but boomer clicks his fingers and an invisible wall separates him from them. Boomer glares at brick "you can't keep electrocuting him all night, remember that's still butch's body".

Jason smirks "yeah brick, so you better be nice to me"; he licks his lips "sorry guys but all of this resistance is getting me hard. Come one Barbie let ken come into the back door of your dream house".

Boomer gives him a confused look "I don't get it, is he like coming on to me?" he was never the subject of another males advances so he didn't really know how to react to this. He instead chooses to ignore him and focuses on what to do next "anyway how about you answer some questions?"

Brick looks over confused "what the fuck are you doing boomer?"

Boomer whispers to brick "we tried your idea, now lets try mine".

Jason smirks "anything you want babe, but my cooperation comes with a price".

"Name it" boomer says.

Jason looks over at brick lustfully "a night with brick. I want that tight sexy body underneath me tonight".

"Deal" boomer says

"WHAT?" Brick shouts outraged.

"Relax brick" boomer looks over at him "I've got this".

Jason grins, his eyes locked on boomers mouth "such pretty lips".

Boomer gets right to the point "who are you? And why have you chosen to inhabit our brother's body?"

Jason relaxes and sits Indian style on the floor "it's a long story kid, and I'm not in the mood to tell".

"Well get in the mood" boomer says in a serious tone "because we are not moving from here till you do".

Jason smiles at him "well lets start on who I am, my name really is Jason Vargas but I'm not really from New Orleans, I was born in Washington D.C 1982. My mother was 16 when she had me and ran away with her boyfriend to go cross country on the lamb. My mother was a very sick person mentally and emotionally, so was her boyfriend for that matter. In fact what attracted them to one another was their need for pain and pleasure, cutting, torturing, they did it all to each other. They continued on like this until I was about 7 years old, when my mother accidently killed my father choking him with a rope while he was in the shower".

Brick grimaced at that "dude we so didn't need to hear that".

Jason shrugs "well you asked so I'm telling", he then looks at them seriously "anyway for years after that she became even sicker, twisted and depraved. I practically took care of myself, my sister on the other hand well; I killed her by suffocating her in her sleep when she was 7". He looks over at them as they look at him a bit worried "what? She was annoying me, besides she couldn't handle the pain mother was putting her through, so in my mind I decided to release her. Anyway after my dad died, mom took his insurance and whatever money they had stolen together and we flew out to New Orleans. She then thought up of the perfect way to make money, running an orphanage for little lost boys. Not only did she get money for caring for them, she also gets to satisfy her need for torture by becoming a dominatrix by night, but she needed practice. When I was 10 years old she put a chain around my neck and locked me in a cage, at age 15 she had tied me up against the wall with leather straps and whipped me repeatedly. Finally on my 19th birthday….."

[Flashback]

Jason is lying tied to the bed in his room; he was shirtless and had on black leather pants, his limps were all tied to the four corners of the bed. He was passed out, he was cut, beaten with a whip, stepped on and now his mother was standing over his unconscious body with a bucket of cold water. She splashes it on his face and watches sorrowfully as he sputters and coughs. She knew this was wrong, she knew she was hurting him severely but her need for self gratification outweighed her sense of morality and even her love for her own son.

Madame Lily kneels down over him and caresses his face, tears streamed down her cheeks from her eyes "I just want you to know, that I love you with all my heart and soul, but I can't stop". She breaks down and sobs uncontrollably "I …I need you to understand that….I…need you to do this for me please". She grabs a large knife and raises it "I …..I need to see you bleed, to see your skin being sliced open OH GOD" She cries again miserably "I'm so sorry Jason".

Jason looks at her fearfully, his voice comes out weak and cracked as he looks up at her praying that by some miracle she may recover from her madness and let him go "please mom, don't kill me".

Lily started shaking as she lifted the knife over her head "I…..I just need one cut, please be a good boy and give me just one cut".

"No….I don't want to die" Jason starts to cry now "please, I love you mom, please don't do this. Don't you get it? You're not going to cut me, your going to kill me".

"Just….Just one" lily closes her eyes and readies the knife.

"MOM DON'T" Jason's cries were silenced as lily finally brought the knife down on him.

[Flashback end]

Boomer looks at Jason in shock "your own mother killed you?"

Jason looks down at the floor "she meant to stab my shoulder but the stupid bitch buried it right into my heart".

"Shit talk about bad parenting" brick says.

Jason glares at brick "she wasn't evil or anything; she was a very sick, sad and lonely woman".

"Whatever" brick says.

Boomer frowns at bricks insensitivity to the situation "ok now answer this, why did you decide to possess Butch?"

Jason gives him a blank look "I like butch, I've liked him from the day I saw him, plus I needed someone to help me carry out my revenge against my mother. He was a perfect match, our personalities were so alike, it was like we were meant to be twins. To my mother though, butch was a reincarnation of me strong willed, stubborn, loud mouthed, there was only one thing about him that she couldn't stand".

"And what was that?" boomer asks.

Jason shakes his head remembering how many times he has looked at his mother torture butch, she was always happy doing it but at the end of it all there was always that one thing that reminded her that he wasn't Jason "no matter how many times or ways she would hurt him, he would not scream or even cry out. It was like he knew she would want that and decided not to give in to her".

Brick nods "sounds like butch".

Jason nods too "mother hated it, every night she would call out my name and cry herself to sleep. For years I watched over her and butch waiting for the right time to invade his body. He had to be at least 16 years old in order for me to take over without tearing him apart. I needed him alive so every once in a while I would interfere with their alone time, only when I felt that she was going too far and might kill him".

Brick grabs the exorcism book he had been reading before and opens it to a page "it says here that the body has to willingly except you in order for the possession to be completed in the first place".

Jason looks at him and grins "yep, he allowed me to take over".

Boomer frowns "why would he do that? Butch doesn't give in to anything much less a bisexual ghost".

Jason sighs and gets serious with them for once "try to understand, the human mind can only take so much emotional and physical abuse before it completely shuts down. It didn't matter how tough he was, by the time he was 16, He was emotionally and mentally fucked up. Once I moved in I merely gave his body the electric shock it needed to live again, after that things went along smoothly".

[Flashback begins]

Lily is sleeping in her bedroom; the room is silent and dark. At first glance it appears that no ones there with her until a lone figure steps out of the shadows and into the moonlight shining through the window. The dark haired teen stands beside her bed and reaches out to caress her cheek gently; she stirs and leans into the touch. She then opens her eyes and gasps as she notices butches green eyes staring down at her blankly. She sits up a little and backs away from him "why are you here? I didn't call for you", while she talks she reaches for the knife under her pillow.

Butch blinks and sits on her bed "I couldn't sleep". He locks eyes with her as the wind blows through the open window and his long hair flows past his face. He raises his hand a little and brushes a few strands of hair from his face. He then holds the ends of it and looks at his hair sadly "I need a hair cut"; his eyes go back to Lily again "are you going to give me one with that knife under your pillow?"

Lily takes her knife out and swings it at him but he grabs her wrist, he then twists it causing her to cry out from the pain. He quickly forces her down on the bed and straddles her waist, pinning her hands above her head.

Lily pants looking up at him with a mixture of fear and arousal "butch, L….let mommy go, if you don't things will only get worse for you".

Butch smiles all of a sudden he tilts his head to look at her "how much do you love me?"

Lily looks at him "w…what?"

"Do you love me more then Jason?" Butch asks calmly.

Lily suddenly becomes enraged and screams at him "DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING SAY HIS NAME ".

Butch's head suddenly hangs forward, his long bangs covering half of his face; his hair had grown long down to the middle of his back. He covers his face with his hands as if he were crying "you do love him more then me, it's all about Jason", he suddenly laughs into his hands.

Lily suddenly becomes very frightened, this wasn't right, this person was not Butch "get off me now Butch".

Butch looks at her for a while and slowly lets go of her hands, he then bends backwards and stares at the ceiling "BUTCH? BUTCH, ARE YOU HERE?" His voice starts to change and warp into two entirely different voices "sorry, it seems like butch has left the building", He remains like this for a while, hanging backwards while straddling her.

The room becomes very cold and icy; lily can see her own breath as she starts panicking "what the hell are you?"

Butch lurches forward and looks at her revealing his eyes, she immediately knew who this was. The gray eyes stare at her as butch smiles "don't you recognize your own son?" without warning he grabs the discarded knife and plunges it right into her chest. He then laughs and continues to stab her "I'M SORRY… I NEED YOU TO KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU….I HAVE TO DO THIS… JUST….ONE….MORE…CUT, AHHHHHH...HA HA HA HA HA". He continues to laugh even after he stops stabbing her.

Lily screams out each time he stabs her and plops on her back on the bed, she coughs up blood and stares up at Butch with a mixture of horror and shock "J…ja….Jason". She reaches for him one last time but quickly fades away as her blood drains from her body.

Jason throws his head back and laughs loudly "JUST ONE CUT…I NEED THIS….I NEED TO SEE YOU BLEED…..JUST ONE CUUUUUUUUUTT! WHAAAAAA HAHAHAHAHA!"

[Flashback ends]

Jason's head ducked down "what a beautiful moment". He smiles to himself. He then looks up at them and his smile falters "sorry madness runs in the family".

Boomer just at him and shivers, he had never met anyone this twisted before, luckily he had one more question to ask "where did your mother bury your body? There was nothing in the papers about a murder in New Orleans".

Jason shrugs "don't know if I did I'd tell you".

Brick asks one last one of his own "why are you still in butch? You've had your revenge, so why are you still here?"

"Don't know that either" Jason says "I guess killing her wasn't the unfinished business I was supposed to take care of".

Boomer stands up "we're done here, thanks for the story"

Jason glares at them "aren't you forgetting something?"

Boomer smiles at him and brick grimaces "silly me, I almost forgot the deal. Well it's been fulfilled, goodnight".

Jason gets pissed and kicks the shield "you scammed me Blondie".

Boomer stops and looks at him unfazed by his anger "no I didn't, you got exactly what you wanted. You spent the entire night with brick. The time is now 11:30 pm and bricks been with us since 7 and since you didn't specify not having a third party around, looks like that part of the deal is fulfilled also".

Jason growls and bangs on the shield "I also wanted him underneath me, you little shit".

"You've done that also, when you took him by the wrist and threw him on his back" boomer says as brick floats out the window "you laid on top of him remember? When you kissed him?"

Jason looks at him for a while angrily, but then suddenly he laughs long and hard. He then looks at boomer smiling "I think I have fallen in love with you too Barbie".

Boomer rolls his eyes and speaks in a sarcastic tone "Be still my heart". He then floats out the window meeting with brick outside.

Brick glares at him "look I know what you were trying to do but figuring out his life story was a complete waste of time".

"At least we know who we are truly dealing with" Boomer says " it's clear he still has a purpose here in this world, so if we can figure out what that purpose is then maybe he can finally move on". He starts to fly away from him "see ya later".

Brick nods and looks at his watch "shit blossoms going to be pissed"; he then makes his way home.

[30 minutes later]

"HELLO?" Butch finally awakens and finds himself inside one of boomers force fields "Brick? Boomer? GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING THING YOU JERKS".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brick comes home to the place where he and blossom planned to spend the rest of their lives. It was a nice family home just blocks away from pokey oaks kindergarten. The beautiful home had everything; it was painted white with a red roof and a white picket fence. There was a front lawn and a huge backyard with a Jacuzzi and a large barbeque station for cookouts or picnics. Brick never thought he could live like this, but being with blossom made it enjoyable. Brick walks into the house and sees his wife is nowhere in sight. He goes over to the stairs and up to their master bedroom. The second he opens the door, a large paperweight comes flying at his head. Brick ducks and sighs looking inside the bedroom "hello buttercup".

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Buttercup fumes "blossom's been waiting for you all night".

Brick glares at her as he enters the room "you really need to work on those sudden fits of rage woman".

All 3 powerpuff girls and one baby occupied their bedroom, blossom frowns at him "she's right though I called you hours ago".

Bricks eyes soften on blossoms worried face "sorry I got caught up and lost track of time".

Bubbles jumps up and gives him an excited hug "hey bricky".

Brick fights the urge to cringe, he hated the squeaky perky way her voice sounded when she was happy "hi bubbles" he says dryly as he moves away from her and goes towards blossom. He sits next to her on the bed and smiles at her, she in turn smiles back.

Buttercup rolls her eyes "you are far too nice to him". She then sees baby Megan crawl up to brick and makes herself comfortable on his lap "you too, little brat, besides you really need to get your ass in gear".

Brick picks up Megan and smiles at her as she coos and giggles "your mommy's busting my balls today is she? Yes she is….yes she is…" Megan giggles even more and brick hugs her.

Bubbles hops in the spot next to brick and loops her arm around his "so daddy you happy about the new life you're bringing into this world?"

Brick gives bubbles a grin "you kidding? I'll have the chance to unleash my demon seed on an unsuspecting world. Why wouldn't I be happy?" Bubbles and blossom chuckle and buttercup sighs and picks up baby Megan from brick.

Buttercup goes over to the nearby car seat resting on the floor and buckles Megan in "anyway, your wife has something to tell you. Come on bubbles lets clear out".

Bubbles gets up and follows buttercup out the door "bye guys, see you tomorrow blossom".

Blossom nods "thanks for today girls".

Blossom and brick are finally alone; brick bends down and kisses her tummy "I should get to work on a nursery for the baby".

Blossom smiles a bit "yeah but there's a catch".

Brick nods "oh yes, you mentioned that over the phone, what is it?"

"Well I paid a visit to the professor today" blossom says "he not only told me I was pregnant, he also found traces of…..um" she hesitates on telling him the next part.

Brick gets even more nervous "traces of what?"

"Antidote x in my system" blossom finally says "there's a chance that our child could be born without powers".

Brick looks at her for a moment "blossom, it's because of what I did to you is it?"

Blossom really didn't want him to feel guilty or anything about the time he tried to get rid of her and her sisters. It was the massive amounts of antidote x he injected in her that was the cause of this problem they are facing now "brick don't be hard on yourself".

"I'm sorry" brick says "I did this to our child".

"Brick" blossom tries to reassure him "we don't know for sure what will happen, we just have to wait and see". The two sit there in silence pondering their child's future.

[The next morning]

Bubbles rings her hands nervously as she sits on boomer's living room couch, today was the day she would finally get to meet boomers mother, Elizabeth. At this moment all sorts of thoughts ran through her head, what if she doesn't like me? What if I don't like her? What if she has some kind of Barbadian accent and I can't understand her? What if I embarrass myself trying to mimic her accent? Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears a knock on boomer's door and instantly fixes her clothes. She mentally and emotionally tried to prepare herself for Elizabeth's arrival which is why she didn't go with boomer to pick his mother up at the airport. She had on a baby blue dress with a black thick belt around the waist. The outfit reminded her of the dress she use to wear when she was 5, that's why she was so fond of it.

She opens the front door to see a very bashful boomer standing there with a couple of suitcases in his arms "sorry I forgot my house keys at home".

"It's ok, ummm… here let me help you with those", Bubbles grabs a couple and goes to his room. Maybe she wasn't ready to see Elizabeth after all.

Elizabeth walks in smiling "wow, it's been a while since I was last here".

Boomer helps her with her jacket "well mi casa es su casa".

Elizabeth turns to him as he hangs up her jacket "ok where is she?"

Boomer smiles "she's putting away some of the bags".

"By herself?" Elizabeth's eyes widened "I thought I raised you to be a gentleman. Those bags are entirely too heavy for her to lift on her own".

"Trust me mom" boomer says "that won't be an issue with her".

Bubbles comes walking out and stops in her tracks looking straight at Elizabeth. Elizabeth looks straight back, Bubbles suddenly smiles "hi, y…you must be boomers mom. I'm bubbles", she extends her hand in greeting.

Elizabeth gasps and ignores the hand, going straight for a hug "OH MY GOD…..boomer, my grandchildren are going to be beautiful".

Bubbles turns pale "g….grandchildren?"

Boomer laughs "mom please don't freak out my girlfriend".

Elizabeth holds bubbles possessively "well I can't help it, she looks like a Barbie doll, my grandkids will be adorable".

Boomer chuckles "look at her she's frozen in fear".

Bubbles tries her best to recover as Elizabeth lets her go "no I'm not, I'm ok really, and it's a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Del Tora".

"Oh please" Elizabeth grins at her "young lady while you're in my presence you will refer to me as momma". She picks up her hand bag and goes toward the guest room "now just let me put my stuff away kiddies and we'll be on our way", she goes off to the room and closes the door.

Boomer looks over at bubbles concerned "you ok? My mom gets a little over excited sometimes".

"No...No it's fine" bubbles says trying to stay chipper "she's very nice and I'm glad she likes me".

Boomer smiles and holds her hand "I'm glad she likes you too".

Bubbles blushes but gave him a nervous smiles, she is then roused from her thoughts when Elizabeth comes back to them smiling excitedly "well then shall we?" the 2 blonds nod and all 3 walk out the door.

[1 hour later]

Bubbles, Elizabeth and boomer are sitting at a very lavishly decorated table in a 4 star restaurant. They were all laughing at the stories from boomers childhood while eating. Bubbles found out a lot about Elizabeth, first off she was from Barbados, yet she was half Guyanese. She and her parents moved to the states when she was 8 years old. Second she worked as a registered nurse at the age of 22 and by the time she hit her 30's she had become a social worker making sure that children weren't being abused by adoptive parents, third of all she knew boomer was a rowdyruff boy all along.

Boomer looks at her shocked "I never asked you how you knew who I was".

"Well" Elizabeth says "I do read the paper honey, you're not as well known around the world as the powerpuff girls are but anyone who pays attention to the papers and news should at least get an idea of who you and your brothers are. Besides, a 5 year old blond boy falls from the sky just days from the final defeat of Mojo Jojo, it wasn't that hard to put 2 and 2 together".

Boomer gaps at her "so…why did you take me in?"

Elizabeth smiles "I always felt that children are not evil or bad, they just have bad upbringing, I wanted to see what type of person you could grow up to be with a little love and nurturing. You turned out to be 10 times better then I ever imagined you could be". She pulls him in and kisses his cheek and boomer hugs back "my only regret is that I didn't get to meet you sooner, I would've had enough room for you and your brothers".

Bubbles eyes welled up with tears; this was the most heart warming scene she had ever witnessed in a long time "I think that would have been too much trouble for you".

"Nonsense" Elizabeth takes a sip of her wine "children just need attention, order and guidance…. And a good ass whooping doesn't hurt either".

Both blondes nearly choke on the drinks mid laughter bubbles chuckles "I don't think I could do that to my future kids".

"Well we're not talking about abuse", Elizabeth says "we are talking about firm discipline with a steady hand" she looks over at boomer "sometimes upside the head, we've had those moments".

Boomer chuckles "don't remind me", he then gets up and excuses himself "I'll be back ladies".

As boomer leaves to go to the men's room, bubbles follows his retreating figure with her eyes wishing he hadn't left her alone with his mother. Bubbles looks over at Elizabeth who smiles at her pleasantly "soooooo, you're retired right now right?"

Elizabeth nods and smiles at her "yes I am". She analyzes bubbles for a moment before speaking "you know you can relax with me? I don't bite".

Bubbles chuckles "sorry, I've just been a little nervous, I was worried that you wouldn't like me".

Elizabeth smiles and holds her hand comfortingly "don't worry so much, I'm having a wonderful time and you're a very nice person, you're perfect for boomer. I know you will take good care of him". They were silent for a while quietly enjoying each others company when Elizabeth breaks the silence "sooooo, how many kids do you plan on having in the future?"

"Uh, um well I…" bubbles stutters nervously.

Elizabeth laughs "I'm kidding relax". Bubbles chuckles a little also.

Suddenly the lights dim down in the restaurant and a spotlight appears in the center of the room, Boomer walks into the spotlight holding a microphone and smiling at the crowd "excuse me everyone sorry for disturbing your evening, but I would like to dedicate this small song to my girlfriend, it's incredibly corny but it's one of her old favorites".

Bubbles looks over at Elizabeth "what's going on?"

"Shhh just watch" Elizabeth says.

Boomer takes a deep breath before singing

"_L" Is for the way you look at meeeeee_

"_O" Is for the only one I seeee_

"_V" Is very very extraordinary and_

"_E" Is even more then anyone then you adore and love is all that I can give to you._

_Love is more then just a, catchy tune_

_Oh if love can't make it, take my heart but please don't break it._

_Love was made for me and youuuu._

Everyone in the Restaurant laughs and claps their hands, Bubbles chuckles hysterically "he's right that was corny".

Boomer walks through the crowded restaurant and the lights go back on, he smiles and blushes giving her a kiss "I'm glad you enjoyed that a lot more then I did".

Bubbles wraps her arms around him and kisses him back "thank you, that was so sweet".

Boomer smiles then separates from her "I have another surprise for you". He bends down on one knee and pulls something out of his pocket. He holds the black ring box in his hand "I've had the opportunity to experience things in life that I normally never would have had I not met my mom, but now all I want to experience is a long full life with you. Will you marry me?"

Bubbles looks at him for a while, the shock of this whole thing had made her frozen on the spot. She then gets down on her knees and kisses him passionately on the lips, when she separates from him she looks into his eyes lovingly "yes". Boomer stands up lifting her and hugging her close as everyone else around them claps congratulating them.

Elizabeth gets up and hugs them also "I'm so happy for you two".

Boomer wraps arms around her and hugs them both, he then puts the ring on Bubbles finger "thanks mom".

Bubbles gazes at her new ring and smiles even more "oh my god, you've made me the happiest girl in the universe". They embrace again as everyone around them applauds their happiness.

[Meanwhile]

Butch was cranky the entire day; the shield boomer put around him didn't wear off until 5 am this morning. He took a nap in his office at work so he felt a little better but still messed up. Now he needed to get to buttercups apartment and he was late. He gets in his car and drives off, after a while of driving he notices something in the distance. Miles ahead of him was a person, he couldn't tell whether they were male or female, he swerves his car to the side and keeps driving. Suddenly the figure fly's up to his car and jumps on the hood pressing its grotesque face against the windshield. It screams like a banshee and butch screams also losing control of his car. His car screeches to a halt in the middle of the street stopping traffic. Butch dashes out of his car only to see that the figure was gone, he stands in the middle of traffic confused and freaked out by what just happened.

[30 minutes later]

Butch knocks on Buttercups door; the raven haired woman opens it and glares at him "you're late".

"Yeah no shit" Butch pushes pass her and heads for Megan, who is resting in her car seat in the living room. She coos in delight at seeing him, he sighs in relief and grins at her "good she's ok".

Buttercup notices his worried state "you alright? You like shit".

Butch walks up to her and hugs her "yeah, I'm cool for now, but I don't know for how long".

Buttercup quirks an eyebrow t him "what happened?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy" butch says picking up Megan and holding her to him protectively.

"I already think you're crazy" Buttercup says "I don't think you can get any crazier".

Butch takes a breath and says it "I think I was attacked by a ghost".

"Wow" Buttercup says "that is crazy".

"Told you" Butch picks up the car seat with his other hand and goes over to the kitchen "it jumped on my car and mentally fucked me over. I was so freaked out that I flew over here".

"A ghost huh?" Buttercup grabs her handbag and heads to the door "that's weird but not a good excuse as to why you were 2 hours late" She goes over to the door "but if you see it again let me know, I'll contact ghost busters".

"Fuck you buttercup" butch glares at her "I know what I saw, I'm not that crazy".

"Whatever" Buttercup then gets serious "maybe I should stay the night".

Butch glares at her "go….. She'll be fine, trust me for once".

Buttercup actually felt bad for a moment there "um…ok I'll see you tomorrow".

"Don't bother" butch says cradling Megan in his arms "I'm spending the day with her tomorrow". He doesn't even look at her as he puts the baby car seat on the kitchen counter, then goes about preparing a bottle for her "later chick".

Buttercup looks at him a bit saddened that she upset him, but as usual she wasn't going to admit it "later", was all she said as she left.

Butch fills a pot with water and heats it up to make formula. Once buttercup taught him how to make a baby bottle, he pretty much knew how from then on. He sighs and looks at Megan "you believe me, do you Megan". Megan gives him a look that pretty much says "shut up and give me my bottle".

Butch scowls, able to read the expression on her face "you've been hanging around buttercup for too long". He goes back to making her bottle, his queen was hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning brick is in his medical office giving a physical to a middle aged woman. He listens to her heartbeat while she sits on the examination bed. He had opened up his clinic right in the heart of Townsville square; he figured with all the monster attacks that started up again these people could use one. The woman in front of him smiles, blushing a little "you know there aren't that many handsome guys in Townsville".

Brick gives her a charismatic smile "oh I don't know I'm sure if you look hard enough you'll find some".

The woman looks at him a little sternly "it's almost hard to believe that 20 years ago you killed my dog".

"I what?" Brick asks stunned.

"You killed my dog" the woman says "you threw him off a bridge out onto ongoing traffic".

Brick moves away from her trying to remember that day "oh that wasn't me".

"Wasn't you" the woman gets a bit agitated "you were seen flying from the scene, leaving a helpless boy hanging off the bridge".

Brick shakes his head calmly "nope wasn't me, it was the boy I left hanging off the bridge. He said he always hated that dog and wanted to get rid of it because it gave him the hives".

The woman stares at him in shock, then thinks to herself for a minute, putting two and two together "oh my gosh, that's right he did get the hives from that dog".

While they talked there was a noise coming from outside, someone was arguing with the receptionist. Brick ignores this to continue talking "yeah I thought that what he did was hilarious and wondered what would happen if he went over the bridge too. So I tossed him over, he caught hold of the railing and he was taking too long to fall over, so I got bored and flew away".

The woman laughs but then suddenly stops laughing and frowns "oh my I should not be laughing about that".

"Hey look, if it's funny then laugh it up" brick says "but seriously though, I prefer to leave the past in the past. I mean if I held onto everything that went on back then, I wouldn't have married blossom".

"Oh I know" his patient says as the noises outside the door get louder and louder "I guess the people around here are still getting use to you and your brothers being good".

"Well you seem to be in great shape" brick glances at the door as the person on the other end begins to bang on it "uh…. Will you excuse me a minute". He opens the door and sees the receptionist trying to keep a very irate pregnant woman away from the door "what's going on out here Lori?"

"Sorry sir" Lori the receptionist turns to him "I tried to let her know she can not be in here".

The pregnant woman glares at brick "I have every right to be here after what this bastard did to me".

His patient takes this as her cue to leave "well doctor, thank you for the diagnosis".

Brick smiles at her "sorry about the disturbance, I'll have the blood work ready by tomorrow afternoon".

The Patient nods "thank you" and with that she leaves.

Brick then looks at the pregnant woman and frowns "come in". She storms in and stands there with her big belly, glaring at him. Brick looks over at her and rolls his eyes "let me guess, I got you pregnant".

The pregnant woman points to her body "yep you did this to me and guess what else? You're going to pay out the ass for it".

"Hmmm" Brick looks at her belly and wondered if she really thought he was that stupid "you look like you're in your 22nd week of pregnancy, what's your name again?"

"Maybe this will jog your memory" she turns around and bends over showing off her butt to him.

Bricks eyes light up "Stacy, hey I haven't seen you since that incident with blossom. How have you been girl? Besides getting fat and cranky".

"I've been knocked up by you" Stacy turns to glare at him again "so how do you want your balls busted, monthly or annually?"

"Not so fast apple bottom" Brick says "please lay down on your back on the examination bed".

"Why?" Stacy asks.

"Just trust me on this" Brick says gently pushing her onto her back "you're really far along, perhaps 4 months if I'm correct".

"So why is that so important?" Stacy asks again.

"Well" Brick says "we fucked just an hour before my then ex girlfriend at the time blossom, came in and threw your little ass half way across the room, remember?"

Stacy gives him a nasty look "yeah I do, what's your point?"

"Well" brick walks over to the drawer where he keeps his needles "a week after me and blossom had a little fight but a month afterwards we got married, which is only a month ago. Yet you are 4 months pregnant". He breaks out a super long needle.

Stacy sees the needle and gets nervous "well, I wouldn't have been with anyone else but you, it's not like I'm lying".

Brick grins and takes out a bottle of anesthetic fluid "I'm sure you wouldn't, but you are perfectly within your right to seek out the father of your unborn child". He puts the needle and anesthetic fluid on the tray and moves the whole thing next to Stacy on the bed. He then proceeds to strap her hands down "even so Stacy you have to understand that I will need proof of this before I even give you a dime".

"Justin, what…what are you planning to do with that?" Stacy gestures to the needle.

Brick smiles at her "I'm going to perform an amniocentesis test. I'm going to extract a small amount of amniotic fluid from the amniotic sac surrounding the fetus. We can not only determine whether I'm the daddy or not, we can also diagnose any chromosomal or other fetal problems. You know kill two birds with one stone and all". He rubs the anesthetic fluid over her belly "this will numb the belly".

Stacy panics "wait…..wait you're doing it here? NOW?", she panics and pulls against her straps.

"Well this is a clinic" Brick says smiling "and I am a doctor licensed to do this type of shit". He suddenly stops smiling and glares up at her "unless you're bullshitting me and this kid really belongs to the guy you were seeing while we were doing each other, because in that case I'm not obligated to care about neither you or this child", when she fell silent he decides to continue with the procedure.

Stacy notices and freaks out "OK…..PLEASE STOP". Brick stops and looks over at her passively. Stacy pouts in defeat and looks away from him "fine, it's not your baby".

"So what's your problem? Why the lie?" brick asks nonchalantly

"I NEED THE MONEY ALRIGHT?" Stacy explodes on him "I have nowhere else to go and…." She stops suddenly and holds the side of her belly "OH MY GOD IT'S COMING!"

Bricks eyes widen "WHAT? That's impossible", he doesn't have time to question the logic of what was happening right now. He heads to her legs and spreads them "ok breath, just breath".

Stacy panics and screams out "AHHHH OH MY GOD, IT BURNS, MY INSIDES ARE ON FIRE". Her belly starts expanding and shaking erratically from side to side "HELP JUSTIN PLEASE HELP ME, IT BURNS…."

"What the hell?" Brick says as red smoke comes out between her legs. Suddenly a red claw comes out and latches onto his neck, he doesn't have the time to struggle as he is thrown to the ground and held there "NO...STACY". Even more smoke comes out of her and swirls over brick. The smoke forms into a body, then begins to take shape. Bricks eyes widen as he looks up at his worst fear come true "HIM".

HIM smiles triumphantly at brick as he holds him by the neck down on the floor "ever get that déjà vu feeling? Well guess whose having it?" He chuckles to himself.

Brick struggles against him "what the hell do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" HIM says "why I want my darling boys back of course".

"We were never your boys" Brick laser beams him in the face causing him to fly backwards and land on his feet. HIM glares at him and shoots a laser beam out of his mouth; the beam was wide enough to catch brick on his side.

The red ruff rolls skillfully away from HIM and glances over at Stacy whose body had disintegrated into ash "YOU FUCKING BEAST, YOU KILLED HER".

"Now now Brick" HIM grins "let us not contradict ourselves. I am not the only one in this room who has killed a pretty woman".

Brick looks up at him for a moment and doesn't notice the brown haired woman coming up behind him. Suddenly she hooks a necklace around his neck. The necklace instantly sends a rush of electricity shooting through his body in a matter of seconds. Brick screams out and rests his hands on the floor in pain. Brick looks down at the blood red jewel hanging off his neck by a chain "w….what is this?"

HIM smiles "oh I just thought that it would be nice for you boys to go back to the basics, it's the reason why you were created".

Another current of electricity shoots through him; this time he grinds his teeth forcing himself to not scream out again "go….to….hell".

Suddenly a pair of arms wraps around him stunning his silent "don't fight dear".

Brick slowly moves his head and sees who is behind him "y….you're still alive?"

"No…." Rachael walks around him from behind his back, she caresses his chin and forces his head up to look at her "I am dead thanks to you, but not to worry, I still want you Justin, you will always be mine". She kisses him fully on the lips as another painful charge reeks havoc on his body.

[30 minutes later]

Lori the receptionist just came back from lunch, she left just a few minutes after Stacy was let in, she definitely needed the break. She walks up to her desk and notices some files she hadn't before. She panics a little; she knew Dr Tyme will scold her for not putting his files away properly. However she knew the perfect way to kiss up to the boss, she reaches into her bag and pulls out a large ice tea from the Chinese restaurant she went to. She carries it to his office and knocks on the door "Dr Tyme?"

"Come in" Brick says.

Lori opens the door, but notices something odd in the room "sir, did you clean up? This place looks spotless".

"Well you know what they say" Brick puts some files away "a clean office is a happy office" he eyes the drink in her hand "is that for me?"

"Yep nice and sweet, just the way you like it" Lori gives it to him.

"Awww you're too good to me" Brick says accepting it.

"If you need anything let me know" Lori exits the office happily.

When she closes the door brick takes a sip from his iced tea, and then sits at his desk. He relaxes for a bit and examines his necklace, he then looks over at his desk and sees 2 more. One had a brilliant dark blue jewel and the other had a dark green one. Brick smiles while looking down at them "looks like the boys are back in town" he chuckles evilly.

[Next day]

Butch sits on a park bench with little Megan in her baby seat next to him. This was something he would call a "chill out" moment, it was a moment where Megan wasn't crying, Butch wasn't in a hurried mess and the two would just relax. Butch leans back against the bench, he didn't shave so he had a five O'clock shadow, his long hair was tangled a bit from a bad case of bed head, a "wife beater" shirt on and black jeans on. Passerby's stare at him strangely as they walk by, Butch ignores them and looks up at the sky wondering if it will rain soon. Megan looks up at him and whimpers causing butch to look back at her, he reaches into the bag he carried with them and pulls out a warm baby bottle. He gives the bottle to her and reaches into the same bag again pulling out a bottle of beer. They look at each other giving a silent toast to one another, and then drank their beverages.

A police officer walks up to them "excuse me sir".

Both Butch and Megan look up at him each giving him their own "go away" look. But butch answers for the both of them "piss off pig".

The officer glares at him "this your child?"

"No she's my wife" Butch says "what does it look like bitch?"

[10 minutes later]

"I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH" Butch says "I'M THIS BABY'S FATHER". Butch is behind bars in a prison cell, normally he could easily break the bars and fly away but that would mean leaving Megan behind, "this is total bullshit and you know it".

An officer comes by and bangs his nightstick against the bars "pipe down, your bail is on the way".

"Can't a guy go out with his kid in broad daylight?" Butch says crankily.

"Look mister" the officer's glares at him "all we know is someone saw you with the kid and assumed by your appearance that you were some kind of kidnapper".

"What the hell's wrong with the way I look?" Butch asks.

The officer looks butch over from top to bottom and shakes his head disapprovingly "what isn't wrong with the way you look".

Butch glares at him and lowers his voice in a threatening way "if my daughter wasn't here, I would crush you fucking throat in like an empty beer can, you smarmy son of a bitch".

The officers eyes widen as he walks away "geez and you expect me to believe you're a father?" he walks away towards the door.

"Hey…..HEY GET BACK HERE ASSHOLE" Butch yells at him "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU, WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER? HEY!"

[10 minutes later]

A very irritated Butch walks out of the precinct holding Megan in his arms while buttercup holds the carrier. Buttercup walks up behind him holding a car seat, also a bit agitated "you know butch, threatening a cop was a really stupid ass move".

Butch watches as buttercup walks past him and up to their car, she then sets up the seat in the car "what do you expect? They judged me by appearance and automatically figured I was some kind of child molester".

Buttercup finishes and takes Megan from him "well butch, you don't exactly look like the worlds greatest dad".

Butch gets in the car drivers seat and waits for buttercup until she gets in with him "well I still think that's fucked up, I don't give two shits about how I look, I'm all she's got in this world and if she accepts me for who I am then that is all I care about".

Buttercup looks over at butch for a moment "you really care about her do you?"

Butch side glances her "well her parents are dead so I figured why not, you know? I already adopted her".

"Yeah I know" Buttercup grins his way "hey butch, how about we spend sometime alone tomorrow night".

Butch nearly swerves the car but stays on the road "what?"

Buttercup smiles fully at him "you, me, tomorrow night, how about it?"

"Why?" Butch eyes her suspiciously

"Why not?" Buttercup casually looks over at him "unless you don't feel like it".

"YOU SHITTING ME? Of course I want to spend tomorrow night with you" Butch smiles "I'm sure bubbles can watch Megan".

"Cool then it's settled, drop me off here" Buttercup says "I want to pick up a few things before I go home".

He stops the car at her requested stop, then she suddenly plants a soft kiss on his lips. He looks at her a bit taken back by it but kisses back. Buttercup separates from him and steps out of the car "I'll meet you at your place tomorrow night at 8".

"How about I cook?" the suggestion came out of Butchs mouth without him even noticing it was happening "uh….we could have dinner indoors, if you want to".

"Sounds good" buttercup smiles "I'll be there", she was away as he drives away.

Butch had a goofy grin on his face as he eyed Megan in the backseat through the rear view mirror "who knew having a kid could be so rewarding", Megan smiles back at him as the two enjoy the rest of their day out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Next day

Blossom is in the kitchen washing dishes; she couldn't really concentrate on anything else today. Brick was very distant towards her this morning; he didn't talk to her when he came in yesterday. He didn't cuddle with her in bed last night and when she awoke this morning he was gone. She couldn't understand what happened between yesterday and today. She needed to get ready for work; she dries her hands with a paper towel while looking down at the dish water collected in the sink.

Blossom then suddenly notices something strange in the water; it looked like a brown patch of hair. She squints her eyes a little closer deciding to sift through the water with her hand. Suddenly 2 hands shoot out of the water and grab her neck in a vice grip. Blossom cries out and grabs the wrists of the hand trying to pry the hands off her neck, but the more she pulled the tighter the hands became. She found herself beginning to blackout from the lack of air as she thrashes and tugs to get away from the hands. Her eyes shift all about the room desperately looking for something to help her get away. Her eyes land on the trash disposal button, she automatically presses it. The hands hold on to her neck as the arms get sucked into the sink drain and are shredded by the blades inside. She pulls even harder away from the hands and is almost pulled into the sink. She gives it one more yank and instantly frees herself from the murderous hands.

She falls backwards and onto the floor on her bottom as the hands get shredded. Blood and fingers spray out everywhere onto the floor, counters and all over the sink. Blossom holds her mouth nearly barfing at the scene and runs off to the living room towards the phone. For some reason her first instincts were to call the professor.

The professor picks up on the other end "hello? Utonium residence".

"Professor?" Blossoms voice was a bit hoarse from the whole incident.

The professor becomes concerned "blossom you sound horrible, what happened?"

"Someone or something tried to kill me" blossom says in a shaky voice.

"Honey, I don't understand, who tried to kill you" the professor asks.

Blossom goes back towards the kitchen entrance "professor I can't explain it, there's blood and fingers and…and….." She drifts off as she looks at her kitchen again, the entire kitchen was spotless clean, it was as if nothing happened at all.

"Blossom? Blossom do I need to come over?" the professor grew even more concerned.

Blossom's senses went numb as she looks at her kitchen "no professor…..I….I need to come home…I'm coming over right now". She hangs up and grabs her hand bag and zooms out the door.

[Utonium household]

Blossom is wrapped in a blanket sitting on the couch. The professor comes out of his kitchen with 2 mugs of hot cocoa; it was her comfort food so she accepted it wholeheartedly. She takes a few sips and smiles up at him "thanks dad".

The professor smiles back "you're welcome, now you were saying that a pair of hands reached out of your sink and tried to choke you to death?"

Blossom glances down at her mug "is….it normal to hallucinate while you're pregnant or is it because I'm "special"".

"Well not that I've heard of" the professor says "you're still in the beginning stages of pregnancy, so even if that was happening it would have still been too soon to tell".

Blossom nods "it was so real, I couldn't breathe or talk and there was so much pain".

"Lets hope you don't have anymore of these dreams" the professor says even more concerned "anymore moments like that and the stress might affect the baby's development. By the way where's brick?"

"He's at work" blossom answers "and he's been acting kind of cold towards me since last night. I think something's going on and it has something to do with him".

The professor gets up and heads to his lab "well feel free to spend the night if you like, I'll give brick a call later".

"Thanks dad" blossom lays down on the couch takes out her cell phone to call in absent from work.

[Meanwhile]

Boomer is typing away at his laptop working on another novel; bubbles had taken his mom out shopping so he used his free time to get back to work. Suddenly his stomach began to growl; he forgot to have breakfast this morning, not to mention lunch. When he gets started on a novel he doesn't really think about food just his work. He's about to get up and forage for food when the doorbell rings. He walks to the door "who is it?"

"Baby brother" Bricks deep voice is heard through the door "come out and plaaaaaaay".

Boomer chuckles and opens the door "you're so weird". He then sees brick holding a bag of Chinese food "please tell me that's for me".

Brick grins "thought you could use some grub", he walks in and towards the kitchen to layout the food.

"Wow brick" boomer says closing the door and quirking an eyebrow "how very uncharacteristically nice of you. What gives?"

Brick brings out some plates "blossoms spending the night at Utoniums and I bought a whole lot of Chinese food that I don't want to go to waste, so you're eating with me".

Boomer rolls his eyes, how hard can it be for brick to admit that he simply wanted to spend some time with him "well thanks, I was wondering what I'd have for dinner".

Brick dishes out the Lo Mein and fried rice on the plates, then the Kung pao chicken. He then laid out 2 homemade iced teas and the 2 sat down at the kitchen table to eat. Brick eyes boomer for a moment before biting into his first piece of chicken "so where's bubbles and your mom?"

Boomer slurps up some Lo Mein "they went shopping; mom needs some new clothes anyway".

"Hmm interesting" brick says, they go throughout their meal in quiet companionship. Afterwards they sit back in their seats stuffed and content. Brick then casually looks down at his necklace and picks up the red jewel at the end of it "ever see one of these".

Boomer lazily looks over at the jewel and takes notice "wow it's pretty. Blossom gave that to you?"

"Nope" brick says analyzing it, "it was sent to me by a secret admirer".

"Really?" boomer asks "can I take a look?"

"Go ahead" brick says

"Hmmm" boomer takes it in his hand and looks at it smiling "is that a real ruby?"

Brick grins "looks like it"; he reaches into his pocket and takes out another necklace. This one had a dark blue jewel on it. It immediately catches boomers eye "she also sent 2 more, looks like I'm not the only popular one in Townsville".

Boomer grins while looking at it "they look really expensive, like they are made for girls".

Brick rolls his eyes "what are you trying to say, I like girly things?"

"No" boomer says defensively "that's so obviously not what I'm saying".

Brick lays the necklace on the table and grins at boomer "well? Try it on?"

Boomer grins back but looks unsure at the necklace "no I shouldn't accept gifts from total strangers, besides I just proposed to bubbles the other night. I don't want anything to jeopardize that especially if it's a gift from another woman".

"Gee that's too bad" brick says patiently "I didn't know bubbles wore the belt in this relationship".

"Oh come on" boomer says agitated "don't bust my balls over it".

Brick shrugs "I call it when I see it; you obviously like it".

Boomer looks at it, there was something very appealing about it "well it does peak my curiosity".

Brick leans over and grins wickedly at boomer "come on blue, you know you wanna".

Boomer laughs at the wicked expression on bricks face "I'd think you were the devil if I didn't know you better". He picks up the necklace and shrugs "oh what the heck? It's not like trying it on is going to kill me". He admires the jewel for a moment and unhooks it; he then begins to put it on.

Suddenly bubbles and Elizabeth burst into the apartment; boomer looks over at them and puts the necklace down on the table much to bricks annoyance "guys what happened? You're back early".

Bubbles takes Elizabeth's bags to her room "I'm sorry we had to cut it short".

"Someone tried to kill her sister" Elizabeth says worried.

"Oh my god" boomer gets up from the table leaving the necklace behind "that's terrible".

Brick grabs the necklace and swiftly puts it back in his pants pocket "which sister?"

Bubbles comes back from the room "its blossom".

It was now time for brick to pretend to be the good husband "I'm going to her".

"I'm going too" bubbles says "boomer stay with Elizabeth".

"You sure?"Boomer asks.

"Just in case whoever attacked blossom doesn't go after anyone else in our family" bubbles says kissing boomer quickly "I'll see you tonight".

Boomer nods "ok".

Brick and bubbles fly out the window to blossoms rescue. Brick was agitated and pissed the entire trip, bubbles smiles at him reassuringly "don't worry she'll be alright".

"I hope so" Brick was agitated about something entirely different. Rachael jumped the gun; she wasn't supposed to go after blossom. This was supposed to be a quiet mission, brick is supposed to recruit his brothers, and then they will take down the girls. Now the powerpuffs are going to be on high alert, which makes his job even harder. Boomer will have to wait, later on he will have to take on butch, but only after he loses the powerpuffs.

[Later]

Buttercup arrives at the Utonium home and walks in; she got a call from bubbles made the rush over with Megan in her arms. Inside she sees blossom sitting on the living room couch with brick holding her for comfort and support, bubbles was on the couches arm with her hand on blossoms back also showing her support.

The professor came out of his lab and was the first to notice her "Buttercup, you're here too?"

"Hey dad, bubbles I got your message" Buttercup walks into the living room. Bubbles raises her head to look at her as she came in with Megan securely strapped to her chest in her baby sling.

Blossom looks up at her and frowns "Buttercup you didn't have to come".

"Of course I did, don't be stupid", Buttercup says as she walks over to them and gives blossom a hug "you alright girl?"

"Yeah I just feel like I'm going insane" blossom says "a pair of hands tried to strangle me to death, then disappears like nothing happened".

Brick kisses the top of her head "maybe you're overworked, you should probably take a few days off".

"That sounds like a great idea" bubbles says chipperly "you need some much needed time to yourself".

"I guess I could take a day or two off" blossom says.

Suddenly Megan starts fidgeting and whimpering and buttercup cradles her a bit "hey, hey what's up with you?"

Brick walks over to Megan smiling "the little squirts just cranky, I'll take her". He holds out his arms for her but Megan shrinks away a little and clings to buttercup. Brick blinks and retracts his arms a little.

Buttercup rolls her eyes "don't mind her, she's just sleepy. Come here you little munchkin". She goes over to the couch and sits down trying to ease her calmly a little.

Brick frowns a little and walks over to the kitchen "I'm making you some of my special tea babe".

"Oh No" blossom glares at him "I remember the last time you made me one of your "special" hot drinks".

Brick leans against the door frame of the kitchen grinning "well at least this time you know you're being drugged". He chuckles and looks at everyone who gives him a stern look they were not amused "tough crowd". He retreats to the kitchen to make the tea.

Megan starts to get agitated and cries, Buttercup rocks her gently to calm her "ok...ok what is it? You hungry?"

Brick comes back out with a mug of hot tea and notices the baby flipping out "what's up with sweet pea over there?"

Buttercup takes a bottle from the baby bag "I think she's hungry". She gives Megan the bottle but the infant turns it away "ok maybe not".

Brick gives the mug to blossom who happily accepts it "there you go, drink all of it; you'll be out like a light in no time. I made it Luke warm so you can drink it without a problem".

Blossom is about to drink it when she notices Megan reaching for it "no, no sweetie, this is for Auntie Blossom".

Bubbles chuckles "Auntie Blossom?"

Blossom smiles at bubbles "she can call me that, I think it'll be cute".

Suddenly Megan nearly bounces out of buttercups arms forcing the raven haired woman to jolt forward to catch her again. Megan then kicks out her feet knocking the mug of tea right out of blossoms hands, spilling it all over the floor, all three girls panic. Blossom immediately picks the mug up and gets up "oh Megan now look what you've done".

Buttercup puts Megan on the couch "ok you little brat, stay here if you fall I'm not picking you up". She follows blossom into the kitchen to get something to wipe the floor, bubbles also leaves to wash some of the tea off her pants in the bathroom upstairs.

The professor shakes his head "I'll go get the carpet stain remover". He retreats to his lab.

This left Brick alone with Megan, the infant blinks up at him wearily. The baby seems to be wondering why he didn't seem like his old self. Brick quirks an eyebrow "what an intelligent little girl? You deserve a Scooby snack". He casually walks around to the front of the couch in front of Megan and kneels down before her smiling "you knew exactly what I was up to and foiled my plans. But that's ok though, I just happen to like children". He leans in closer and his eyes glow dark red as he speaks in a deep sinister voice "I actually love children…for breakfast, lunch and dinner". He grabs her and picks her up causing her to scream out in surprise and fear. Brick stops suddenly realizing the professor was heading back upstairs to the living room, so brick holds the child gently.

The professor reaches the living room and looks at brick confused "did I hear screaming?"

Brick cradles Megan but the infant starts crying and fighting against him "I guess she doesn't feel like being picked up, uh…here". He hands her over to the professor who puts the carpet cleaner down and holds the hysterical child.

Blossom and buttercup walk into the room with rags and paper towels. Blossom goes for the carpet cleaner but eyes Megan curiously "what happened to her?"

Brick shrugs "she didn't want me touching her I guess".

Buttercup goes over to the professor and takes Megan from him "well you could have taken a hint from earlier; when babies are cranky they don't want anyone touching them". She notices the way Megan is crying and becomes puzzled "she is unusually dramatic right now".

"Aren't all baby's?" Bubbles says walking down the staircase equally concerned.

Buttercup shakes her head "well no usually she only cries when she is hungry and needs a diaper change but…." She rocks and cradles the infant to try and calm her down "she seems really frightened by something".

"Why not leave her with me?" brick smirks at her "I can calm her down".

"Yeah bricks surprisingly good with kids" blossom chimes in while scrubbing the carpet with her rag.

Buttercup makes a face at the idea "nah she doesn't seem to like you very much today red". She continues to try and calm Megan down "besides I kind of feel guilty leaving her with anyone if she's going to act like this, maybe I should cancel the dinner with Butch tonight".

Bubbles bounces up to her nearly pushing brick out of the way "ooooooh you finally have a date with butch? Leave Meg with me, oh pleeeeeease leave her with me, she's so adorable. I'll calm her down, I promise".

Buttercup frowns at her "don't get so excited, she's not a toy or anything for you to play with".

"I know" bubbles says happily "I promise I will take good care of her, I'm good with baby's pleeeeease buttercup".

Buttercup rolls her eyes "oh fine, here", she gently hands Megan over to Bubbles "but if you dress her up in something pink, fluffy or stupid looking I'll kill you".

Brick rolls his eyes, he was really in the mood for baby back ribs tonight "well whatever". He walks towards the door as blossom gets up from cleaning the floor "if you need me call me bloss".

Blossom waves to him "um….ok", she suddenly feels his distance again "I'll be home tomorrow". He walks out the door and blossom sighs "there he goes again acting cold towards me".

"I gotta go too" buttercup says smiling a little "Butch is cooking and I can't miss that". She waves them off and smiles even wider as she exits the door.

Bubbles cuddles Megan who seems to have calmed down the instant brick left "there, there cutie, come on, let go take a nap".

"I'm coming with you" blossom says "this has been an exhausting day". She retreats to her room and everyone else turns in for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Buttercup fly's over to butch's apartment and lands on the fire escape. The window was open so she let herself in. She enters the living room and sees butch sitting at the table in the dinning room drinking a beer "hey butch".

Butch looks over at her "you're late".

"My bad" Buttercup says walking towards the table, she looks at the food and her eyes widen a little "wow, this is a big spread".

Butch grins a little forgiving her lateness "yeah, I hope you like salmon in lemon butter sauce with brown rice. I also made some other stuff in case you didn't like the fish".

Buttercup sits at the table across from him "whoa I'm seriously surprised here, you not only cook but you cooked healthy foods too".

"Yeah" Butch says nonchalantly "I usually cook this way but cooking like this takes time that I don't always have, so I end up eating on the go most of the time". He gives her a goofy grin and slices a little into his salmon.

Buttercup does the same and takes a bite from her food "hmmm, well it's delicious".

Butch smiles proudly "you know, I could cook for you again someday…..maybe everyday, I make good breakfast too".

Buttercup smiles, she knew exactly what he was implying "let's just see how the night goes". The two then eat in silent for while. It was enjoyable at first but then at the end things became too quiet and soon became awkward. After dinner the two kind of sit there for a while not sure what to say to one another.

Butch gulps down the rest of his drink and looks up at buttercup "want some more beer; I got a couple of more cold ones in the fridge".

Buttercup shakes her head "nah I'm good". She watches him get up and take their plates to the sink. While he takes care of the dishes, she thinks about him and wondered about how tamed he has gotten throughout the years. Whoever this Madam Lily person was, messed him up bad, he was wild as a kid but at least he had a fire in his soul. In a way he was just like her, reckless, passionate and with an energetic personality that matched hers perfectly.

Butch dries his hands with a dish towel and walks back over to her "so you want to go watch some movies?"

Buttercup nods a little "sure". Butch grins at her and goes over to the living room to put in a DVD movie. Buttercup sighs, this was boring, as she gets up to join him she started thinking of ways to give him back the passion he once had before _"there has to be some way to get to him". _Buttercup sits on the couch watching him set up the movie. As the movie came on butch goes over to sit next to her, she smiles at him a bit and they both sit there quietly.

Butch smiles "I love this show, the walking dead season 1. It's like watching a different zombie movie every week". The two sit there for a while as the show begins, within 20 minutes butch was completely engrossed in the show "oh check this part out, the sheriff just rode into a city taken over by zombies".

Buttercup sighs this date just went from boring to ridiculously boring within minutes, but she knew just what to do to spark things up, she was glad to be only wearing a buttoned up shirt. She unbuttons a few buttons showing off her black bra and big boobs, she scoots closer to him and leans back showing off her cleavage some more "ahem".

"Whoa, did you see that shot?" Butch says getting excited "that was perfect, right through the brain".

Buttercup frowns and scoots closer to him "ahem".

Butch shouts at the screen "Look out there's another one behind you".

Buttercup becomes agitated and elbows him hard on the side of his head causing him to shout out a little in pain " you moron, can't you see I'm trying to seduce you". She watches him as he holds his head in pain "come on, I didn't hit you that hard".

Suddenly Butch pounces on her and forces her back on the couch; before she can protest he kisses her passionately crushing their bodies together. Buttercup was shocked at first but soon gets over it and grinds up against him. Butch separates from her and bites her ear, causing her to shout a little, she looks at him outrage "did you just bite me?"

"Hit me again" Butch says with lust in his eyes, he grinds up against her between her legs.

Buttercup moans as pleasure starts to surge through her body "ah yeah…I …mean n…no I can't".

Butch stops suddenly and raises off her a bit "what? Why the fuck not?"

Buttercup pushes him off of her and regretfully sits up, she wants him to fuck her silly, but not at the expense of his own mental health "I'm not going to hit you, I'm supposed to be helping you with this whole pain addiction thing, not encouraging it. I'm your girlfriend Butch not your dominatrix, I'm not going to hit you just so you can get your rocks off".

Butch blinks at her for a moment, then sighs "fine, you're right, I just have to exercise a little more self control. If you were to hit me you would be no better then Madame Lily".

"Right exactly what I'm saying" Buttercup says.

"There's just something I have to ask you", Butch says looking over at her "do you have the time?"

"oh sure it's….." Buttercup checks her watch, but is violently interrupted when Butch kicks her hard at the side of her head sending her flying off the couch and on to the floor.

Butch smiles and takes his shirt off "oops looks like my foot slipped, you still alive bitch?"

Buttercup growls and gets up, she then punches him in the face "YOU OUT YOUR FUCKING MIND?"

Butch chuckles wildly "I'm going to fuck you up" he grabs her by the neck and pulls her in for a rough kiss.

Buttercup gets excited and pushes him away from her and onto the couch; she then straddles him and digs her nails into his chest. She scratches him leaving long bloody welts in his skin and rips his pants completely off of him tearing away his underwear along with it " is this what you want you dirty little fucker".

Butch moans and fly's them both up, he then slams buttercup against the wall and tears off her pants and underwear. He then enters her roughly and fucks her against the wall. She cries out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, she draws her head back and head butts him in the face. Butch roars out and turns her around roughly, penetrating her from behind "AH….TAKE IT…YOU BITCH".

Buttercup shouts and moans in pleasure, she reaches behind her and grabs his hair, pulling it as he fucks her silly "AHHH YEAH FUCK ME YOU ASSHOLE". She has no idea what is happening to her right now, all time and space was nonexistent to her, all she knew was this intense pleasure. The whole room shakes as Butch slams into her repeatedly, each thrust sending her hips crashing into the wall causing it to crack with the force. The two move faster and faster, harder and harder until they both climax crashing through the wall itself. The two fall onto the floor hard, Butch landing on top of buttercup. Buttercup punches the floor as another orgasm reeks through her body causing her to scream out, butch cums again unloading inside her. He then spasms involuntarily, slamming his fists on the floor on either side of buttercups head causing the floor to crack.

The green couple are too immersed in their own world at this point until a slight creaking sound grabs their attention. They both look at each other for a mere second wondering where the noise came from when suddenly the whole floor caves in underneath them. They fall right through the ceiling of the tenant below them, an old woman with a bad heart. She sees the two super's crash through her living room ceiling in a flurry of thick dust and plaster. When the dust clears she is greeted with the sight of Butch her upstairs neighbor with his cock inside a black haired woman's ass. The two stare at her like deer's in a headlight while lying on top of her now crushed expensive glass coffee table. The poor elderly woman looks at them for a while holding her arm as if it were in pain.

Butch blinks at her concerned forgetting about the fact that he is still inside of buttercup "Mrs. Emerson? You ok?" The old woman holds her chest and passes out, butch and buttercup separate and looks at her concerned "Mrs. Emerson?"

[An hour later]

Butch and Buttercup are sitting in the emergency room waiting area, others in the area are staring at the two who just happened to be covered in white plaster both dawning worried looks on their faces. The doctor comes out and walks towards them.

Butch was the first to get up "how is she doc? Mrs. Emerson?"

Doctor Sullivan looks at the two of them noting their appearance "you were the ones that brought her in?" Both of the greens nodded, the doctor continues "well she suffered from a minor heart attack, she'll be in the hospital for a while but she will recover from this, I've seen people come out of worse conditions".

Buttercup sighs "thank goodness".

Doctor Sullivan looks over at butch "how exactly did you find her, Mr. Vargas?"

"Oh uh" Butch stammers a little in his explanation "oh I went downstairs to ask her for some sugar and she opened the door and suddenly collapsed against me".

"Oh" the doctor quirks an eyebrow "I see, well ok, we have your information so we'll keep you updated on her condition", and with that he walks away to tend to another patient.

Buttercup stands next to him and the two look at each other awkwardly. Then butch speaks "interesting night huh?"

"Um yeah" Buttercup says looking off to the side.

Butch walks forward a little "come on, I'll drive you home". They begin to walk down the long hallway to the door.

Buttercup's mind becomes preoccupied and her thoughts were jumbled "Butch are you still cutting yourself?"

Butch looks at her for a moment, it was such a sudden question "no, you know I wouldn't bring that shit around Megan".

Buttercup stops and leans against the wall "yeah I know, it's just well, what happened to us back there?"

"Spur of the moment shit, I don't know" Butch shrugs his shoulders "I guess I'm still addicted to pain, but since I became Megan's dad I haven't been thinking about it that much". He then grins at her a little "it looks like you enjoy delivering the hurt, maybe this is a good thing for us".

"Oh shit" Buttercup rubs her temples "I just made your addiction worse didn't I?"

Butch smiles "I'm not complaining".

Buttercup rolls her eyes "of course not you idiot" she sighs and looks at him seriously "this can't happen again".

Butch eyes widen "seriously?"

Buttercup nods "you don't get crazy or manic anymore, Jason hasn't come out in a long time, and even your temper has eased up. Who the hell am I to just swoop in and fuck everything up for you by acting like your dominatrix"?

"You're not fuc…" Butch sees buttercup about to pull away but he gently pulls her back and cups her face "hey…hey come here", he looks into her eyes and smiles "you're not fucking anything up, I love you".

"Don't say that" Buttercup tries to pull away but butch holds her there.

"I do" butch kisses her on the lips, passerby's glance at them a little bit. Butch grins at them a little and walks toward the door leading outside and they exit the hospital.

Buttercup chuckles, giving into him and kisses back "I love you too", those words came out without her even realizing it.

Butch smiles and presses his forehead to hers "I know, I always knew".

Buttercup smiles brightly and lightly touches the scratches on his chest "I guess we just need a little self control, right?"

Butch looks at her as she touches him "right".

"And you're going to need some place to sleep tonight, right?" Buttercup asks.

Butch chuckles, he almost forgot they wrecked his apartment "right". He then stops and gives her a wicked look "but do we really need self control right now?"

Buttercup frowns "dimwit, haven't you learned anything from today?"

"Nope" Butch says and kicks her in the back, sending her flying down the stairs and tumbling across the street like a rag doll, causing traffic to screech to a halt.

"BUTCH" buttercup gets up and chases him; Butch laughs and zooms back into the hospital. Buttercup catches up to him and grabs him from behind. She then slams him up against a wall "you are a fucking pain".

Butch grins at her "what are you going to do about it?"

Buttercup growls and flings him into the broom closet "someone needs to be punished". She stomps in and closes the door behind her; all that can be heard throughout the hospital are screams, moans and lots of thrashing.

Meanwhile

Brick marches into his home furious, he couldn't get anything done tonight, and even the fucking baby interrupted his plans. He paces the living room for a while before a faint sound floated through the air; it was the sound of the shower running. He walks over to the staircase and goes upstairs to see who would dare intrude in his house while he's in such a bad mood. He walks into the room he and blossom share and sees that blossoms sexy night gown is laid out on the bed. He frowns and marches into their bathroom ready to kick some ass; suddenly he sees the naked silhouette of a woman. Since he knew he left blossom behind at the utonium house, he knew who else would have the nerve to intrude in his domain and invade their privacy "Rachael".

Rachael pokes her wet brunette haired head through the curtain and smiles at him "miss me lover?"

"Hardly" Brick glares at her as he walks out of the bathroom and towards the bed in the bedroom "who gave you the orders to attack blossom?"

"Little boy" Rachael stops the shower and walks out naked and wet "nobody gives me orders". She walks towards him with a predatoral gleam in her eyes.

Brick rolls his eyes and looks off to the side, he knew what that look meant, it was the _"you know you want me"_ look, "except HIM and his orders were for you to remain low and let me work".

She reaches him and wraps her arms around his neck, she then presses herself against him "you're not mad at me are you Justin?" She then nibbles on his neck a little and smiles.

Brick gently touches her boobs with his finger tips and grins back at her. He trails a finger from her breasts and up her slender neck "no, I'm not mad". He suddenly grabs her by the neck and squeezes cutting off her air supply. She chokes as he glares at her "I'm fucking furious", he lifts her by the neck off her feet "Next time you decide to go against my plans, I'll make sure you never return again". He flings her to the floor and walks away as if she wasn't even there. Rachael watches as he leaves her there on the floor, when the door closes she gets up in a spontaneous fit of anger and grabs the lamp from a nearby nightstand, she then throws it at the door smashing it. She screams and plops on the bed; this was the most frustrating moment of her second life.

Rachael yells at the door "I'LL TAKE CARE OF THAT BITCH ONCE AND FOR ALL, JUST YOU WAIT". She had made up her mind, screw the mission, if she couldn't kill blossom then the least she can do is make her life a living hell.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: sorry this took so long to come out, 2 things held me up between last week and this weekend. The first was a big project I had to do, which was a PowerPoint presentation on the benefits and dangers of virtual reality, the second thing was that I had to get a wisdom tooth pulled and I'm still recovering from it. Well here it is chapter 6.

Chapter 6

The next day

Things had quieted down since the incident that almost killed blossom, but a new problem arose. What's wrong with brick? He left her yesterday and didn't even call to check on her, not a single phone call and it was already 1:30 in the afternoon. Blossom was worried, especially seeing as how he wasn't even in his office when she called to wish him a good morning. Blossom had to return to work this morning after being absent from work yesterday, but she felt like hell on wheels. Not only from what had happened to her yesterday but also from the extreme morning sickness and the lack of energy due to the still small bun in her oven, she may not be showing but she is definitely experiencing all the preggy symptoms. At this moment blossom is sitting at her computer, she's doing a few last minute log in's, filing away information from her latest experiment before she takes a late lunch. Suddenly the lights start flickering in and out drastically, her computer then shuts off. She panics and taps the computer; she didn't even get a chance to save anything on it. The screen turns on again and displays nothing but static. Suddenly a face appears blurry on the screen; she can't make out its features though. It remains on the screen unflickering while the lights in the room flicker insanely on and off.

Blossom looks at the screen then at everything else around her "what's going on here?"

"You think you're so fucking special don't you?" A female voice calls out in the room.

Blossom whips her head around "who said that?"

The face on the computer screen protrudes through towards her, freaking blossom out "you fucking bitch, do you really think you can take him from me?"

The area around Blossom starts to shake a little forcing her out of her seat "W...who are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare" The entire head sticks out of the screen and spews out dirt and blood at blossom.

Blossom screams as it covers her face and body, then she is forced backwards by it while everything else around her goes crazy. As the flood of blood and dirt spew at her uncontrollably, she slowly pushes her way through it to get to the face spewing it out at her. She clenches her fist pissed off and readies herself to punch the other female in the face "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" She throws a punch but misses and suddenly looks around her as the blood and dirt typhoon stop, she looks around her and the lab is completely clean and spotless. Her fist had punched through the monitor of her computer destroying it and her clothes were clean and white. She pulls her fist out from the computer and looks down at herself; she was clean completely from head to toe. Her body shakes uncontrollably as she tries to make sense of what just happened; she suddenly hears footsteps behind her and panics. She turns spontaneously and shoots a laser beam at who she thought was the person who just harassed her. But when she realizes who she just blasted she puts her hands to her mouth and gasps "OH MY GOD, Professor Murdock, I'm so sorry".

Professor Murdock narrowly missed her eyebeams by a second because he bent down to tie his shoes. Now he looks at her outraged "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND WOMAN?"

Blossom was speechless "I…..I didn't know you were there sir….there's something very wrong here".

"You bet there is" He angrily stomps towards her "2 weeks suspension should make it right again".

"B…but sir" Blossom stammers.

"BUT NOTHING", Professor Murdock barks at her "Ms Utonium, I almost got my head melted off, I don't care if you are pregnant, I will not tolerate your extreme mood swings".

"But...it's not a mood swing" Blossom tries to explain.

"To tell you the truth Ms Utonium, I didn't want to hire you here", Professor Murdock fumes "It was always my fear that because of your super powers whatever little accidents you have could end up destroying us all. The only thing keeping me from firing you right now is your father's recommendation and your past heroic exploits. But I would rather get rid of you then to stand by and watch everything in this hospital destroyed all because you couldn't keep it together".

Blossom looks at him ashamed and then looks at the ground "I'm sorry".

Professor Murdock calms himself a little and sighs, she was generally a good kid, but this recent event simply freaked him out "you are the only one on staff with superpowers, so you are the last person we need to go insane on us. So go home and get your head screwed back on before anyone else loses theirs". He walks away from her and towards the stairs "I'll see you back here in 2 weeks bright and early".

"Yes sir" Blossom says, she waits for her mentor to leave before collapsing on her chair. She then holds her head, pondering if she really was going crazy.

[Meanwhile]

Butch comes home from work and collapses on the couch. He had a busy day today normally he would leave everything to his receptionist to handle and play hooky. Even though he owned the entire place, it practically ran itself, but today since Megan was with buttercup he decided to work all the way through. So 10 hours and mountains of paper work later here he was left alone with his thoughts. He looks over at the wall he and buttercup had torn through and smiles. Since their wild encounter butch had to get the floor redone and the wall replastered. Buttercup is going to keep Megan for the next two days, which Butch didn't mind at first but since the two left he found himself extremely lonely. It was a feeling he would never allow himself to admit to anyone, work was his only other distraction but it wasn't enough.

Butch lays down on the couch and stares at the ceiling, the boredom, the loneliness and the cold emptiness of his apartment was starting to get to him. Butch sighs and looks over at his coffee table, he then notices something shiny, his eyes widen a little, it was a letter opener. It looked sharp enough to cut through paper; it was also one that was sharp enough to cut even his skin. In his bored state of mind, he wondered how sharp the blade of the letter opener really was. So he decides the pick it up and examine the blade closer, sometimes when he was alone his mind would wander. These weren't particularly dark thoughts they were just thoughts like "how hot is that coffee pot?" or "how does it feel to drive a nail into my hand?" or "how sharp is that letter opener?" these were just random thoughts not spurred on by anything in particular. He never acted on these thoughts because he now needed to keep a clear head for when Megan got there. This time he won't see Megan or buttercup for at least a week. It was a perfectly normal thought to him to test the sharpness of letter opener.

He presses the blade against his skin pricking himself a little on his hand. He looks at the cut with mild fascination watching the tiny drop of blood trickle down the finger and to his palm. He grins a little looking at his finger "hmmm it needs to be a little bigger". He then swipes the letter opener over his palm, instead of a tiny prick there was a big red slash across the palm of his hand. His eyes widened as he realizes what he just did. He quickly gets up and moves over to the kitchen to take care of his wound but it was too late. He found his concouseness slipping as he began to transition into Jason. Suddenly darkness engulfs his senses allowing Jason to take over.

Jason opens his eyes and scans the room; it's been a while since the last time he's been out. He looks around the room and notices the hole in the wall "shit who fucked up my wall?" he's disturbed from his rantings when the doorbell rings. He stomps over to the door and yanks it open "WHAT?" he looks at whose on the other end of the door and salivates.

Standing there was Brick wearing a black tight buttoned down shirt with matching black leather pants and shoes. His shirt was halfway opened showing off his chest. Brick smiles at him charismatically and walks past Jason into the apartment "sup" he walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge door searching for a beer.

Jason admires his tight ass and grins to himself "hello, yourself", he closes the door locking it "I must say you are looking fuckable today, what's the occasion?"

Brick finds a beer and opens the cap off with his teeth, he then takes a drink. He licks his lips and smiles "I've decided to make a comeback".

Jason approaches him slowly like a cat stalking its prey "really?"

"Really" Brick leans against the kitchen counter not moving as Jason reaches him.

Jason carefully trails a finger from bricks neck to his chest. Once there he skillfully removes 2 buttons off the shirt "and what does that have to do with me?"

Brick sits fully on the counter and leans back on his arms as if giving Jason permission to undress him "I need my brothers by my side, both of them".

Jason has successfully removed all the buttons on bricks shirt revealing his chest fully "I just woke up, I don't really feel like sleeping again".

Brick grins seductively and spreads his legs a bit "perhaps, I could find some way to tire you out".

Jason smiles and leans over planting a kiss on his chest "perhaps you can".

Brick takes this opportunity to slip a necklace around Jason's neck. The green jewel at the end of it starts to glow. Before Jason knew what happened, he was suddenly engulfed in a blaze of electricity, shocking his entire body. Jason screams out in pain and falls to the floor, another surge of electricity jolts his body zapping half of his strength away. The pain cripples him; all he can do is stare up at Brick. Brick grins and slides off the counter "was it good for you baby?"

"W…what did…you do?" Jason struggles to at least roll over onto his side.

Brick kneels over him "Like I said before, I need my brothers to help me".

Jason holds onto the green jewel on the necklace but can't rip it off "To….to do what?"

Brick tilts his head "to destroy the powerpuff girls of course. But you aren't the one I need by my side, this is a long lasting feud that only butch can understand. Now go to sleep already so Butch can wake up".

Jason looks at the red jewel on bricks necklace as he gets on all fours "the necklaces…..no I won't let you control butch".

Brick grasps his chin with one hand forcing him to look at him in the eye "you're trying to keep butch away from me. You're protecting him, how adorable". He snaps his fingers and another more intense electrical surge shoots through his body causing Jason to scream out in agony "sorry but you can't keep him from me for long".

As Jason screams and doubles over on the floor, he opens his eyes wide as he could feel his consciousness slipping away "no…..NO…" The colors of his eyes began to change to the color of dark green. He rolls onto his back, the electrical surge forcing his body to arch involuntarily. He bends his head back and his hair turns jet black, spiking out from his head in every direction. The electrical surges disappear, butch lays there breathing hard.

Brick looks over at him with mild interest, Butch looked like he did when he was a rowdy ruff with his spiky hair style and the wild manic look in his eyes "hey butch you with me?"

Butch began to chuckle softly, then the chuckling turned to laughing, then the laughing turned to out right maniacal cackling. His loud cackling ran throughout the entire room. He then stretches out on the floor and holds his head "AAAAAAAH FUCK, I FEEL AWESOME".

Brick chuckles "I see you're back to your old self again".

Butch suddenly sits up straight "I want to kill something".

Brick shrugs "go crazy, tonight we're having some fun". Butch zooms out of the room, finally being unleashed out onto an unsuspecting world. Brick smiles seeing his insane brother wreak havoc on the innocent, he then takes out another necklace from his jeans pocket and stares at the blue jewel on it "I'm coming for you baby bro".

[Boomer Apartment]

Boomer opens his eyes and looks around; he was typing on his laptop and suddenly dozed off. The feeling of something familiar hits his senses jolting him awake. There was a familiar feeling swimming through his thoughts while he sits there, Elizabeth walks up behind him and gives him a hot cup of cocoa.

She smiles down at him as he looks down at the cup "this always kept you up more then coffee does".

"Thanks mom", Boomer smiles and sips his cocoa.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Elizabeth asks.

Boomer drinks his hot beverage and leans back into his chair, "something's wrong, I think its brick, I just can't tell why".

Elizabeth pulls up a chair next to him "you think he's in trouble?"

Boomer shakes his head "I think so, the only problem is I can't find him. I'm unable to feel him out, he's blocking me. Now I can't feel butch either". Boomer suddenly stops as a headache racks his mind as if someone drove a spike through it. He grabs his head as a concerned Elizabeth grabs his shoulder. The headache goes away and he looks over at his mother distressed "we have to find brick".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bubbles walks into the living room of boomers apartment and sees Elizabeth sitting there worried on the couch. Bubbles sits next to her and wraps an arm around her to comfort her "don't worry; if we can deal with huge monsters, then I'm sure we can handle just about anything".

Elizabeth smiles a little "are you sure? I mean it's been a while since the last time boomer had used his powers".

Bubbles was about to answer when boomer walks into the room. He just came off the phone with someone "blossom and buttercup are meeting us here"; he looks over at his mother apologetically "would you mind watching Megan mom?"

"Of course Boomer" Elizabeth says "Have you heard anything from brick?"

Boomer shakes his head "I left a message on his phone, he's supposed to call me back". Suddenly his cell phone rings, after a short pause boomer answers his cell "Hello?"

_[Boomer it's me.]_

"Brick, are you ok? What's going on?" Boomer asks worried.

_[I'm fine, I'm in Manhattan, We have a situation on our hands right now]_

"What is it?" Boomer asks.

_[Its butch, he's out of control, he's gone insane.]_

"Butch? But I spoke to him yesterday he seemed fine", Boomer says "And where the hell have you been? Everyone's looking for you".

_[Never mind that, I need some back up, meet me at 34__th__ street and hurry, he's massacring everyone.]_ Brick hangs up.

"Brick? Brick" Boomer waits for a response then hangs up the phone. He then turns to the others "its butch he's gone mad, he's killing everyone, Bricks down in Manhattan trying to stop him."

"But why? And how did Brick know about it?" Bubbles asks "and where has he been for the past 2 days?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out" Boomer puts on his jeans jacket and heads for the door "let blossom and buttercup know where I am, I'm going on ahead".

"Ok" Bubbles says.

"Be careful honey" Elizabeth says concerned.

Boomer nods "I will, thanks", he fly's out through the window.

[Meanwhile]

Blossom and Buttercup are flying side by side trying to get to Boomers apartment and meet the others. Buttercup had to strap Megan to her front and they had gotten the call from bubbles to meet up at boomers place. Suddenly they were bombarded by a red cloud; Buttercup covered Megan's eyes "what the hell did we fly into?"

"I don't know" Blossom coughs and starts breathing roughly "but it's messing with my throat".

"Really?" Buttercup breaths regularly and Megan whimpers with concern "we both feel fine".

Blossom coughs some more and holds her throat wheezing "I…I can't breath, it's like someone's choking me". She begins to hover lower almost dropping from the sky.

Buttercup panics and notices the red cloud seems to have coiled around blossoms neck "blossom hold on". She could have spun around and do her tornado powers but she had Megan with her. So in that quick second she does the only thing she could think of. She rises above the red cloud and takes a huge deep breath, then she blows a powerful wind at the cloud, clearing it away from blossom. The cloud disperses and starts to break up, Buttercup grabs Blossoms arm and pulls her away from the disappearing cloud "you ok girl? What was that?"

Blossom gasps and coughs a little before letting her lungs take in the fresh air "I don't know but I'm starting to get tired of being the victim". She fly's ahead of them a little "come on, the sooner we get to boomers place the better".

[5 minutes later in Manhattan]

Boomer fly's over to the Manhattan area and lands on 34th street; he looks around and sees that the streets are extremely empty. It looked like a deserted ghost town, he didn't like this at all, this was New York, and the streets are usually never empty, especially at night. He walks down the empty sidewalks and looks all around him for any signs of life. After walking for a bit, he trips on something big on the ground, he stumbles a little and looks down at what he just tripped over. To his horror it's a dead body, boomer stares at it stunned and backs away from it, he hears something in the distance and turns around. He can see someone playing hack 'n' sack with something small and round.

Boomer moves forward towards the person ahead of him "hello? Excuse me". He moves closer and realizes the person is male "what are you doing over there?" Boomer moves even closer and sees that it's butch "hey what the hell are you doing?" He walks forward approaching Butch "why are you playing hack 'n' sack in the middle of the street?" Boomer suddenly slows his pace when he notices what butch is playing with, Butch was kicking around a human heart "Butch…..w… what have you done?"

Butch looks up at him and smiles "hi, I was just thinking about you, you want to play with me little bro?" He kicks the heart up into his hand and walks towards boomer.

Boomer backs away from him in fear "Butch stop right there".

Butch's smile disappears and stops in his tracks "don't run from me boomer, bad things happen to those who run from me".

Boomer stands there unsure of what to do next "I'm not going to run from you. I'm here to help you; you're not yourself right now".

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about" Butch gets agitated "I'm back to my old self again, this is normal".

"This is not normal Butch" Boomer resists the urge to step back "this isn't you, you were never this crazy".

"Sure I was" Butch grins, he circles around boomer surveying the other male "you see as we get older we lose our true selves" he walks over to the dead body laying behind boomer and steps on it's head "fearless and brave 5 year olds grow up to be work oriented stressed out cowards". He crushes the head under his foot, forcing the brains and blood to spew out from every direction "And evil, wicked little shit heads like us, grow up to be pussy whipped members of normal society". He walks over to boomer smiling "tonight we have a chance to reclaim ourselves back into the ranks of true old school super villainy and all you have to do is join us".

Boomer becomes confused "us? What do you mean by us?" suddenly Brick zooms up behind him and puts a necklace around the blonde's neck. Before boomer had a chance to react, the blue jewel on the necklace glows and an electrical shock penetrates his body. Boomer cries out in pain before dropping to the floor "w…what are…y..?"

Brick hovers into his line of vision and smirks cruelly down at him "welcome back to the team shit head". Another electrical shock takes over boomers senses as he undergoes his transformation.

[10 minutes later]

Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup fly through the air towards Manhattan and land right on 34th street; they couldn't help but look around. The 3 sisters had met up as planned and Elizabeth and Megan are at boomers place. Blossom walks along the street and notices a dead body; she immediately holds her stomach about ready to heave "oh my god, looks like someone stepped on his head".

Buttercup puts her hand to her mouth "geez, where is everyone?"

Bubbles floats looking all about her "BOOMER? WHERE ARE YOU?" When she didn't get a response, she starts to worry "guys something's very wrong".

Buttercup frowns also starting to get worried "we shouldn't have let him go alone". Suddenly something came straight at them; a flash of dark blue energy knocks them off their feet. All 3 girls fall to the floor in a cloud of dust and gravel. They could hear laughter as they try to focus their attention on what just hit them. To their amazement it was boomer but his hair was wild and messed up, His normally neat pressed shirt was open and dirty and so were his pants.

He fly's upward into the air and then zooms back down at them charging up another energy ball "HAHAHAHA DIVE, DIVE, DIVE". He blasts them again and the girls scream out and scatter in all directions as the energy balls land on the ground exploding. He lands in front of them and grins maniacally "you ladies looking for me?"

Bubbles was the first to her feet and stares at him, there was definitely something different about him "boomer, wha…?" That's all she had time to say before boomer zooms at her knocking her 10 feet away from her sisters.

"BUBBLES!" Blossom is about to fly over to her sisters aid when a strong pair of arms wrap around her body.

Brick picks Blossom up and flings her head first into the building ahead of them. Blossom is catapulted through a shop window and doesn't stop until she hits the back of the room. Brick grins evilly as she struggles to get up "hey, you girls are just in time for the big party".

A huge green fireball comes hurtling at buttercup slamming into her and exploding, throwing her half way across the area they were standing "we've been waiting for you ladies". The three men laugh cruelly as the girls try to collect themselves.

Blossom emerged from the rubble she landed in and glares at them "have you gone crazy? What's the matter with you three?"

Buttercup instantly zooms ahead of blossom and slams her fist directly into butches face sending him flying off his feet and straight into another building "snap out of it, you idiot".

Bubbles hovers over to blossom looking at her stomach fearfully "are you ok?"

"Yeah" blossom says "I took it in the face", she looks ahead of her in time to dodge a powerful thunderbolt sent her way "BRICK STOP".

"Awww, am I hurting your feelings?" Brick chuckles and picks up a large piece of concrete road, flinging it at her "well isn't that too fucking bad".

Bubbles grabs blossom and zooms out of the way of the large piece of road "Brick stop, she's having your baby remember?" She floats up in the air and flies away with blossom.

Boomer chuckles "yeah brick, which means she's getting her ass kicked for 2 now" he snaps his fingers and the vibration knocks the 2 girls out of the air, forcing them to take refuge on a roof top.

Butch spin kicks buttercup and hits her in the face, "you telling me to snap out of it? Bitch, I'm finally the sick fuck I was made to be". He grabs the back of her head and tries to knee her in the face.

Buttercup holds onto his knee keeping him from kicking her. He gets frustrated and brings his elbow down repeatedly on her head. Buttercups teeth clench together as she tries to keep herself from passing out, she then does the only thing she can do and straight punches him in the crotch. Butch cries out and falls over backwards holding his crotch. Buttercup zooms away from him and joins her sisters on the rooftop; she collapses next to them holding her head. The 3 girls try to get their bearings together, Blossom and Bubbles help Buttercup up and the 3 head to the staircase at the far end before the boys could see them. They fly down to an empty apartment in the abandoned building and catch their breaths. The boys definitely had the upper hand being stronger and faster then the girls who hadn't been in action for years.

Blossom looks to her sisters "are you girls ok?"

"Yeah" Bubbles says laying Buttercup's head in her lap.

"As soon…..as my head….stops throbbing, I am totally going to kick butch's ass", Buttercup growls angrily. "That fuck up, how can he do this to me and Megan?"

Bubbles caresses her head "easy Buttercup something's wrong with them, boomer would never harm me".

Blossom holds her stomach "it was like Brick didn't even care I was pregnant, that's not him at all". She begins to tear up "it's like they are back to their old selves, like everything we've gone through never existed", she then stops herself and blinks as her tears stopped.

Bubbles looks her way and stares at her "blossom?"

Buttercup slowly raises her head from off of bubbles lap "what is it?"

Blossom thinks for a moment before speaking "that necklace, ever since he started wearing it he's been acting differently". She then looks over at her sisters "did any of you notice the necklaces over the others necks?"

Buttercup rubs her head "what? You mean those girly looking things around their necks?" Just as she spoke, a huge garbage truck came bursting through the wall in front of them. All 3 girls leapt back to avoid getting hit.

Brick casually walks through the hole "remember us?" boomer comes crashing through the ceiling above them and lands on top of the truck, butch comes charging in head first through the wall on the side of them " there's nowhere for you to run, so prepare to die power puffs".

"WE'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE" Blossom shouts at them causing her sisters to look her way in shock.

Bubbles stands in front of her protecting her "blossom no, you're pregnant, w…what if he…?"

"I'll be fine" blossom says "no matter what, I will protect this baby, even if I have to get rid of him to do it".

"Brave last words" Bricks sneers at her as he lifts the garbage truck forcing Boomer to float off of it and out of the way "I'll carve it into you tombstone", he brings it down directly on blossom.

Blossom grabs it and fly's up, she then pushes him and the truck back out of the building, "GIRLS SCATTER". They follow her lead and zoom off in various directions and the other 2 brothers zoom after them. Blossom goes over to the edge of the hole she created and looks down at brick trying to get the garbage truck off of himself. She then notices a strange glow coming from the jewel at the end of his necklace. As he got angry and charged his power the necklace glowed bright red, Brick fly's up and zooms at her. She in turn blocks him and shoots a laser beam at him. Brick dodges the lasers and fires off a ball of electricity at her. Blossom puts up a shield and the electrical ball blasts the shield forcing her backwards but not causing her any harm. She opens her eyes focusing on the jewel on bricks necklace which starts to glow again, Brick glares at her "quit staring at me red". He punches her across the face sending her through a window and down 6 stories to the pavement below. She instantly floats avoiding impact on the streets below. Brick jumps out and tries to smash her to the ground but blossom fly's out from under him and away to gain some distance.

Buttercup spins around rapidly and creates a tornado sucking butch in, he gets spun uncontrollably inside the tornado while buttercup randomly punches and kicks him all over his body. Butch gets tired of being thrown around and throttled, Butch's jewel glows a dark green color as he sets himself on fire and swirls around within Buttercups tornado. Buttercup finds herself unable to keep track on butches movements but before she knew it, butch collides with her catapulting her out of her own tornado causing her body to light on fire. She hits the ground and explodes, Butch hovers over her as the smoke and flames start to clear revealing her semi conscious form buried in the ground. She slowly crawls out of the ground coughing.

Buttercup's shirt and jeans were burnt and the flames burned off some of her hair. She feels the back of her head and looks at the ends of her hair noticing he had burned off most of it, it was now shoulder length "shit and just when I was getting use to having long hair". She zooms after him readying herself for another attack.

Bubbles zooms in and out of buildings with boomer hot on her trail. He then sends another vibration wave at her to try and knock her out of the air, but she kept swerving and weaving through buildings so he kept missing every shot. Boomer finally shoots an energy ball at her and it hits her in the back. She teeters through the air and falls to the ground, she quickly moves to her feet as boomer brings his feet down on her shoulder blade. She cries out in pain and fly's away from him leaning against a wall.

Boomer grins at her maliciously "quit running away and fight me you sissy".

Bubbles holds her shoulder and looks away from him, she knew she was running but she couldn't help herself. She didn't want to fight him, when she finally looks up the first thing she notices is the dark blue jewel at the end of his necklace. It glows as he formed an energy bat and came at her with it. The first swing hit her side throwing her off to the far side of town. She's bouncing off the pavement and slides across it trying to regain her balance. Boomer comes at her again and takes another swing at her, but this time she grabs the energy bat and connects her fist with the front of his face. She didn't want to hurt him but enough was enough, the energy bat disappears and she uppercuts him in the face before flying over him and zooming away. She finds herself back at the center of town where blossom is fighting brick. She turns to see butch flinging buttercup down to the ground below her, she suddenly notices boomer heading her way and braces herself. Boomer tries to land another punch, bubbles ducks out of the way and spins, smashing her foot against the side of his head.

Boomer is thrown head first into a building, bouncing off and landing head first onto the floor. After a while on the floor boomer slowly gets up and holds his head glaring at the floor "OW MY HEAD".

The other 2 brothers stop in their tracks and staring in the blond's direction. After a while butch and brick start chuckling, it was like someone just shut off the serious button. Brick then glares at boomer suddenly as the blond tries to float out of the hole in the wall he created "PAY ATTENTION STUPID".

"WHATEVER" Boomer shouts and zooms after bubbles again but this time bubbles zooms out of the way past him. She then latches onto the elastic band of boomers underwear; she pulls hard on it and zooms towards a lamp post. She then swings him by the underwear strap into the lamp post hitting his head against it. She lets go of him and zooms out of the way to watch the others reaction. Both Butch and Brick start cracking up uncontrollably as blossom and buttercup watch in confusion. Boomer glares up at his brothers and tries to get the wedge out of his butt "IT'S NOT FUNNY YOU JERKS". Bubbles grins and looks over at blossom hoping she got the jest of what the blond was trying to do. Blossom blinks at her as it dawns on the red head what was happening. Bubbles stifles a chuckle as she laser beams the lamp post cutting it in half causing the top part to fall, it falls right on top of boomers head. The injured blond teeters from side to side holding his head.

Boomer growls and holds his head "SHIT MY FUCKING HEAD". That did it, butch and brick collapse on the floor rolling around and laughing. Blossom was the first to move; she zooms over and zaps the red jewel on his necklace shattering it to pieces. The action sent a jolt through bricks body as if he were being electrocuted; afterwards he lays there looking like someone had just tried to fry him alive. Buttercup moves next to butch who was laughing uncontrollably hunched over holding his stomach. She frowns and rips his necklace off of his neck. A jolt runs through his body quickly and he keels over backwards laying there.

Boomer grabs the discarded lamp post and zooms towards bubbles "you think you're sooo funny, well laugh at this" he brings the lamp post down on bubbles who dodges it. Blossom zooms towards him but he laser beams her blasting her clear away from him. She lands on the floor and slides to a halt until she is able to stand again. Buttercup is about to take her shot at the menacing blond but Bubbles grabs her shoulder keeping from acting.

Bubbles looks over at boomer who glares back at her, she then slowly approaches him "no girls, he's mine".

Boomer chuckles and drops the lamp post deciding to handle this with his bare hands "finally I get to deal with you myself, you ready for the beat down of your life". He takes his shirt off and his necklace glows as his eyes also glows. The aura around him turns dark and malevolent as he readies himself to unleash a vibration wave.

Bubbles readies herself also while still approaching him "boomer, you have to be stopped, even if I have to destroy you to do it. I just have one more thing to say to you".

Boomer's powers increase and he puts out a hand in front of him to blast her "say it to Satan when I send you to hell".

Bubbles glares at him then looks upward "hey boomer, what's that above your head?"

Boomer stops and puts his hand down turning off his power, he then looks up "WHERE?" bubbles doesn't move expecting him to catch on to the joke and attack her again. But he doesn't "I don't see anything". Bubbles rolls her eyes and walks up to him, she then rips his necklace off, after a split second he notices and curses "GODDAMIT".

Bubbles crushes it immediately and an electrical jolt runs through his body, he falls limply to the ground unconscious. Bubbles sighs and crosses her arms "lamest…..battle….. ever".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Authors Note: hey everyone sorry for the long wait I just had a lot of homework to do. Any who I hope you guys are still with me.

Blossom looks around surveying everyone around her "is everyone ok?" The 3 men lay unconscious on the ground for a moment.

Brick was the first to open his eyes, he slowly raises his hand to rub his head "ugh what happened?" he looks up at blossom confused "what are you doing in my office?"

Blossom kneels at his side "we're not in your office". She helps him up.

Brick rises up a little to sit up and looks around hugging her, noticing his surroundings and sees his other brothers on the ground starting to stir slowly recovering from their unconscious state. He suddenly holds blossom out in front of him and looks into her eyes "what happened? What did I do?"

Blossom looks at him sadly "you tried to destroy me….again". Brick turns pale and hugs her again.

Butch sits up and looks over at buttercup confused "shit, I feel like I was run over by a steamroller". He rubs the back of his neck "did we just have sex?"

Buttercup gives him a swift boot to the face hard "fucking idiot".

Butch clenches his teeth and rubs his face "WHAT THE FUCK? YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HARD ON?" He then snaps out of it and gives buttercup a panicked look "where's Megan?"

Buttercup frowns "she's fine, boomers mom is watching her". She then raises her leg and kicks him again in the head "and that's for not asking how I am".

Butch growls and stands up in front of her "I can see you're fine bitch, I didn't need to ask".

"Just shut up" Buttercup says wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug "I'm glad you're back".

Boomer sits up slowly and looks over at bubbles who was kneeling down to check on him "did something bad happen?"

Bubbles hugs him close "it wasn't your fault, I'm just glad you suck at fighting".

Boomer weakly hugs back "uh thanks, I think". He then notices the crushed necklace at his side; he then notices brick standing with blossom "Brick, where did you get those necklaces from?"

Butch suddenly looks at brick also confused "what necklace? Brick what's he talking about?" The girls also look at Brick wondering the same thing.

Brick looks back at them for a moment, then it dawns on him "the necklaces, they came from….." before he even had a chance to finish something collides with blossom knocking her to the floor "BLOSSOM". Someone was on top of her digging its claws into her neck causing her to bleed; brick grabs the person and lifts her off of blossom then throws her to the ground a few feet away "STOP IT RACHAEL".

"FUCK YOU" Rachael screams at him "I gave you the best years of my life and you dump me for her?" suddenly she screams like a banshee and the sonic waves blow everyone off their feet. The window of every building in the area explodes and shatters as the buildings themselves crumble. "I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU ON THAT FUCKING BEACH". She stomps her foot onto the ground causing an earthquake, the already unstable buildings around her falls apart and on top of the supers.

Brick grabs blossom and zooms away with her, Rachael fly's off after them, leaving the other supers to still recover from the shocking attack. Brick keeps flying trying his hardest to find a safe place for her but to no avail. He then lands quickly and moves blossom behind him, when he looks ahead of him at where Rachael was chasing them he sees that she is gone "Rachael?"

"Brick" Blossom says confused and agitated while holding her still aching neck"isn't she your step mother?"

Brick scans the area trying to seek the demon spirited woman out "uh…..yeah".

Blossom instantly spins him around to look at her "WHY IS YOUR STEP MOTHER TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"LOOK" Brick yells at her, he then calms himself a little "I've got this situation under control".

"AH ARE YOU KIDDING?" Rachael appears out of nowhere and separates the two, throwing them both in opposite directions. She then swoops in close to Brick and grabs him by the throat, lifting him off his feet "why don't you tell her why all of this is happening?" Her face started to distort and bend out of shape making her look like a beast with a woman's body, her voice gets deeper and she squeezes his neck even harder cutting off his air supply "TELL HER JUSTIN, TELL HER WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME, HOW YOU'VE….AHHHHH". She screams out as blossom pulls on her hair.

She rolls it around in her fist so she could get a good hold on the brunette "ENOUGH BITCH", she uses her other hand and repeatedly punches Rachael in the face while holding her hair. Rachael lets go of Brick who then upper cuts her in the ribcage. Rachael screams out even more send a sonic wave towards him blowing him away. Suddenly buttercup zooms up to her and straight jabs her in the face knocking most of her teeth out, bubble takes a turn kicking the side of her head. Rachael's head bends unnaturally and her hair is ripped out of her scalp leaving blossom with a huge chunk of it in her hand.

"Well, well, well" Butch says flying towards the scene followed by boomer "looks like we have ourselves a good old fashioned girl fight".

Boomer helps Brick up "you alright?"

Brick nods "yeah", as he walks back towards her, all the other super close in on her also.

Rachael backs up a little, her initial plan was to kill blossom and kidnap brick, but she hadn't counted on all 6 of them getting ready to brawl. She smirks "you people really don't know who you're messing with". She opens her mouth wide to scream but nothing comes out, she holds her throat confused "what's going on here?"

"_Silly girl, you're obviously done here"_

"HIM, NO" Rachael launches at Blossom again but the red head back hands her in the face flinging her almost through the wall.

"_I'm putting an end to this poorly thought out plan of yours"_

"I…. I'm…." she could barely talk with all of her teeth rolling around in her mouth like tic tac's, she spits some out and glares at them all "I'm not done…this isn't over…" she points to brick angrily "IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU JUSTIN, I WILL HAUNT YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, THIS WILL NEVER BE OVER AND IT'S ALL YOU FAULT".

"_But for now it is over"._ Suddenly a huge black portal opens up behind her and she gets yanked into it. Everyone stands there stunned for the third time that night.

"What a weird night" Boomer was the first to say.

Butch looks over at the others "who the hell was that?"

"It was Rachael" Blossom says glaring at brick, who stares back at her guiltily, the others look back at them curiously "bricks stepmother".

Everyone looks at brick, he ignores them and holds eye contact with blossom, buttercup glares at him "wait so let me get this straight, the one whose been trying to kill blossom all this time was your stepmom".

Blossom keeps her gaze on brick "more like his ex lover, question is why?"

Brick sighs a little "HIM wants us back; he's conspiring with Rachael to take down the girls and force us back into working for him".

Both Butch and Boomer turn pale at the revelation, the girls also looked shocked, Bubbles looks down at the broken pieces of the necklaces "that explains these".

Blossom also looks over at the pieces and nods "they made you boys revert back to your old selves, that's why it was so easy to defeat you". She looks back at him "so HIM made the necklaces, now tell me why Rachael is trying to kill me?"

"I…its complicated" Brick stutters a little

"Complicated?" Blossom steps closer to brick while still looking at him with a mixture of anger and betrayal " I've been punched, choked, thrown across a room, taunted, nearly lost my job and worst of all I could have lost our baby all because of your fucking ex-girlfriend". Her eyes began to tear up as her anger became too much for her "I need to know…..no….I demand to know why this is happening to us".

"Blossom" Brick reaches out to hold her but she slaps his hand away and backs up a little.

"What did you do Brick?" Blossom says as tears begin to fall down her cheeks "WHAT…..DID YOU…..DO?"

Brick's eyes also begin to tear up a little but they don't fall "it's…its bad".

Blossom smiles bitterly as more tears fall down her cheek "of course it is… it's you. Nothing about you surprises me anymore and that is the sad part".

The others around them look on at the scene, neither knowing just what to do or say to make the situation any better. Bubbles finally looks at everyone and looks at boomer for a bit "um….guys I think they need a moment alone".

Buttercup tugs on Butch a little "come on".

Butch looks back at her as Bubbles and boomer fly away "what this was just getting good?"

"Shut up and come on" Buttercup fly's up and yanks Butch up into the air with her as they also fly away.

The two redheads stood opposite each other for a while before Brick started to speak "Rachael is in love with me, I didn't realize it though until after she died".

"And you killed her" Blossom says "did you?"

Brick looks off to the side "I just wanted to give you the happy life you deserve".

"Through lies, murder and deceit" Blossom says looking at him with disgust "only you would think that would make me happy".

"Enough alright" Brick says trying to hold back his own tears "I'm not proud of any of this".

"YET YOU DO IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN" Blossom yells at him and turns her back to him "I can't even look at you right now", She floats up a little and away from him.

Bricks eyes widen "where are you going?"

Blossom floats there for a bit before speaking again "I need to be alone for a while". She then gives him a side glance "and thinks about why I married such a monster"; she zooms away and disappears into the sky, leaving brick behind to stare helplessly at her retreating figure. Even as the police arrive at the scene, he hadn't moved from his spot, looking up at the sky as if he had lost everything.

**9****Months Later**

Things had basically returned back to normal for everyone, except for blossom and brick who had been separated for 9 months. The entire time blossom wouldn't let brick near her, he would be there for her sonograms, but that was all she would let him do. Since neither of them truly wanted divorce everyone figured that their relationship was on hiatus. They discovered that blossom was going to have twins but there was a possibility that one of them will not have powers. This problem will finally come into light because today blossom was having her babies.

Brick fly's over to Townsville hospital and busts through the double doors, he storms through to the nurses desk and looks at the head nurse "Marge, where's Blossom?" the head nurse looks up at him. He was a mess, his hair looked disheveled and uncombed, and he was wearing a dirty white unbuttoned shirt and raggedy stained blue jeans.

Marge immediately gets up "follow me", they speed walk down the long corridors "thank goodness you're here; Dr Maguire isn't here to deliver the babies".

"WHAT?" Brick freaks out "where is he?"

"No one knows" they enter straight past the waiting room where everyone else waited and straight to the supply closet "we've been paging him all morning". She goes in first and tosses him a blue hospital garment "I hope you don't mind me saying but you look like shit Dr Tyme".

"Yeah well" Brick ignores her stare and puts the garment on "it's been a rough Year for me". Marge leads him to the room where Blossom is. When Brick enters the room, the hospital staff there breathes a sigh of relief.

Brick looks over at blossom who was sweating and breathing heavily "how're you doing over there bloss?"

Blossom looks over at him and panics "w…..what are you doing here?"

"Your doctor bailed on you" Brick goes over to the sink to sanitize his hands while a nurse puts a mask on him "I'm here to deliver our babies".

"No" blossom panics even more "please don't…I don't want you here". She gasps as a wave of pain hits her.

"Too bad" Brick wipes his hands dry and allows another nurse to put on his gloves "I'm here and he's not". He then heads towards her.

Blossom flips out as another wave of pain bombards her "GET AWAY FROM ME". She bends her head back and cries out.

Brick walks up to her and caresses the side of her face with his hand softly "shhh…. Everything's going to be ok blossom".

Blossom starts to cry while breathing harshly "Liar". Brick looks down at her sadly; he didn't blame her at all for saying that. He bends over and kisses her on the forehead before walking over to where her open legs were. Blossom calms a little dealing with her contractions and focusing on her breathing "this isn't joke Brick".

Brick grins at her a little "I've done this before blossom; you've got nothing to worry about. I promise I'll treat this with the seriousness and professionalism it deserves". He sits on a chair in front of her and smiles at her over her big belly "now open up those sexy legs and let daddy see his handy work". The staff around him chuckle a little as he locks eyes with blossom. They stare at each other as she opens her legs wide for him. He looks in between and sees that the first baby's head is crowning, he then looks back up at her and looks into her eyes "ready?"

Blossom instantly blushes "y…yes".

Brick nods "ok, on the count of three, 1….2….3….Push".

Meanwhile in the waiting room

Butch holds Megan in his lap; she turned one last month and was now teething on a plastic ring unmindful of everything going on around her. Butch looks up at Buttercup who is now pacing back and forth "woman will you sit down, you're making me sick".

Buttercup glares at him "I can't help it ok. I can't believe the doctor hasn't even shown up yet".

Bubbles is resting on another couch against boomer and the professor is sitting opposite the two, with his head in his hands. Suddenly Marge walks in to give them the good news "good afternoon everyone, I have great news".

Everyone in the room look at her instantly but Buttercup approaches her first "well what's the verdict, is the doctor finally here?"

Marge smiles at her "even better, Dr Tyme is delivering the babies".

At first everyone was in quiet shock, then buttercup explodes "HOW THE FUCK IS THAT GOOD NEWS?" Marge takes a step back from the other woman fearing that she was on the tail end of an ass kicking.

Butch comes over to them and touches buttercup on the shoulder "easy buttercup, she didn't know".

"Not to worry" Marge says hesitantly "he the best doctor in Townsville". She looks around as the occupants of the room look up at her "besides what better person to deliver the babies then their father right?" everyone ignores her optimism and gaze at the floor "well….ok then….guess I'll leave you all alone", she then makes her hasty retreat.

Bubbles looks over at the Professor "well, what do you think?"

The professor sighs and runs a hand through his graying hair "I don't want him here either, but he is the father and should be here for his family".

Back in the delivery room

Blossom gave birth to a healthy baby boy, but she wasn't done yet, her second child was soon to come. Brick holds his tiny son in his hands and gives him up to a nearby nurse holding a blanket. Blossom tries to calm herself looking over at Brick "is he ok?"

Brick smiles back at her "he's fine, now lets get our daughter". He looks between her legs again but notices something is wrong; he looks at the nurse behind him "Quick get me a scalpel and some tongs". The nurse nods and gets them.

Blossom gets worried "w…what's wrong? Somebody talk to me".

"It's our daughter" Brick says while working between her legs "stop pushing; the umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck".

"OH MY GOD" Blossom screams out, the nurses hover around her trying to calm her down. Brick gets nervous as he tries to cut the cord, he can see that the baby is slightly smaller then his son indicating she is slightly premature. Brick prays that he can still save her.

[Back at the waiting room]

Boomer separates from Bubbles "I'm going for some coffee, anyone else want some?" he got a few nods from Buttercup, Butch and the Professor. He smiles at Bubbles "you don't want anything?" Bubbles shakes her head and boomer silently walks out of the waiting room. He heads toward the cafeteria but sees 2 nurses running past him and toward the delivery room. After a second, a few more run past and he follows them with his eyes. He jets back to the waiting room "guys I think something's wrong".

[Back in the delivery room]

Brick was able to get the baby out but he couldn't get her to breath. The nurses pump air in her while he performed CPR on her "get the suction tube NOW". They give it to him and he sticks it down the baby's throat. He is able to suck some of the mucus out but continues to perform CPR, while everyone watches and hustles around for things to assist him. After a moment nothing is heard, brick vigorously continues to try and bring his daughter to life. He gently does mouth to mouth resuscitation getting desperate, still no sound is heard, his eyes begin to water and tears fall down his face as he tries to revive her "come on". Bricks voice begins to crack in despair "please, please breath". There was still no response, brick rolls up his sleeves and puts his finger over the baby's heart hope to jump start it with a little electricity "you just got here, please don't go". He pumps her heart a little, a nurse walks over to him and tries to pull him gently away from the presumed dead infant but he shrugs her off. He turns the baby over in his hand, so that he is holding its front while he taps her back a little "please Bella BREATH". Suddenly the baby coughs up and throws up mucus; she then begins to cry loudly. A nurse rushes over and quickly takes the baby from him covering it with a blanket.

Blossom who had been crying hysterically, cried tears of joy and total relief "oh my god, she's alive, oh thank god".

The nurse carries the baby off "Dr Tyme you did it", she cradles the still crying baby "you saved her".

Brick slowly backs up against a wall and numbly watches as they tend to his daughter. His eyes connect with blossoms as they take the small infant away. Someone says something to Brick but he doesn't register it "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you".

A male nurse looks over at him "I said she's a little weak, would you like to take a look at her before we move her?"

"Yes" Brick says not really looking at him, blossom looks over at him again, she could see how visibly shaken he was.

Blossom silently mouths to him "are you ok?"

Brick leans against the wall and mouths back to her "no I'm not". The situation literally took ten years from his lifespan. The world around him didn't matter; all that mattered was the safety of his daughter. He joins the other hospital staff members and walks over to check on the baby.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Blossom is resting in her hospital bedroom; she was finally allowed to have visitors. She smiles holding her son as her sister's walk into the room followed by Butch and Boomer "hey guys".

Bubbles eyes light up when she sees the baby boy in her sister's arms "oh my god, he's so cute".

Buttercup looks at him "he definitely takes after our side of the family".

"Yeah right" Butch buts in and Megan points to the baby "yeah Megan that's right those are dimples, he takes after our side of the family".

Buttercup smirks at them "you wish".

Boomer comes up behind bubbles "well regardless, he's adorable".

Blossom smiles at him "so where's the professor?"

"He said he'll join us in a little bit" boomer says "where's your daughter and Brick?"

Blossom's smile falters a little "well she's in an incubator in the nursery next door, Brick is with her". She stares at her son for a while pondering a few things "he saved her life, she was still born and he revived her". Everyone else looks at her in silence a little shocked; nobody expected this, so blossom smiles "let me explain".

[Meanwhile]

Brick stands at the viewing window, watching the hospital staff walk around and tend to his daughter inside the other room. His expression was blank as he stares at Bella slumbering in the incubator. He doesn't look away but he does sense someone coming his way "Good Afternoon, Professor Utonium".

The professor goes to stand next to him and also watches Bella "Good Afternoon".

The two stand there in silence for a while before the professor spoke "what's my granddaughter's name?"

"Bella" Brick says without looking at him "because she's absolutely beautiful".

The professor grins "it's pretty, wouldn't have expected that from you".

Brick bows his head down a little "I guess I'm just full of surprises".

The professor nods "you most certainly are".

Bricks eyes begin to water; it was his past actions that resulted in him almost losing his daughter, his voice cracks a little as he speaks "I guess this is what it's like to have regrets".

The professor watches him quietly "I guess so, but then again you've always had regrets. You just never cared enough to acknowledge them".

Brick touches the window with his hand as tears run down his face "she's so strong?"

"She has strong parents" the professor sees brick shaking a little "brick; there are only 2 things I think you should remember".

Brick sniffs a bit while still looking at his little girl "yes?"

The professor blinks a little, it was like he was looking at entirely different person, this tearful mess could not possibly be Brick Jojo "this truly is your fault". He looks at brick as the redhead tries to hold back his sobs "the amount of Antidote x you injected in my daughter was overwhelming, her powers had weakened since then. The fact that she won the duel between you two was sheer luck and perseverance. She had gotten better through time but the rest of the chemical drained from her blood and into Bella's body". He pauses for a moment before continuing again "why don't you tell me what will happen to her now **Dr Tyme**".

Brick gritted his teeth together and pressed his forehead against the window as more tears stream down his face "she will live the rest of her life without superpowers. She'll be prone to injury, illness, and she will be totally vulnerable to the world. I ….I've". He breaks off, his guilt and sorrow overcoming him and he falls apart "I've damaged her, I've weakened her….. I'm sorry Bella, I'm sorry".

The professor sighs and lets Brick have his moment, he needed to get this out of his system. Yet despite this he found it hard to have any sympathy for the redhead, he was after all the main reason for all the chaos and mayhem "there's another thing you need to remember".

"W…what is it? Brick says still crying.

Suddenly the professor clenches his fist and punches brick in the face, it didn't hurt but it was forceful enough to snap brick out of his emotional breakdown. He stops crying and looks at the professor shocked, the professor looks back at him sternly "the second thing to remember is that regardless of what happened in the past, you are a father now. You have a responsibility to your children; you can't afford to think selfishly. These spontaneous whims of yours have to stop because the results can not only screw you over but also your family". He looks over at the infant slumbering in the incubator "she needs you, she needs your strength, and with your guidance she will be able to live a long productive life". He then makes eye contact with brick and glares at him "you're not allowed to fall apart, you're the head of your household, man up and KEEP….IT….TOGETHER".

Brick blinks for a moment looking at him, the professor had no powers at all but at this moment brick felt inferior to him. All he can say to his father-in-law is "yes sir", he wipes his face clean and dawns a look of determination.

The professor nods and the two go back to looking at Bella "you ok?"

Brick nods "yeah", they stand there quietly for a moment "will I be any good at this whole father thing?"

"You'll learn" The professor says "I had to and I did it all by myself". He walks away from him but not without stopping for a moment "take that cocky attitude, confidence and bravado and put it to good use towards your family and you'll be fine". The old father walks away leaving the new father to think about his newfound role.

[1 hour later]

Blossom gets out of bed and floats slowly towards the door of her room. She couldn't sleep at all that tonight, she needed to see her daughter just to make sure she really was fine. He decides to pay her a visit; her son had been taken to the nursery. So she wanted to join brick before she turns in for the night, she walks out of her room and makes her way to the room where the incubator is kept. She walks inside and sees Bella slumbering soundly inside; she smiles and goes toward the incubator. She then looks over to the side and notices Brick sleeping sitting up in a chair with a blanket draped over him. The nurses probably took pity on him and made sure he was comfortable. She floats over to him and looks over at his sleeping form, he looked younger then he really was, he also looked like a normal, adorable guy. She wondered what the nurses would think if they knew what he was really like, they would probably have a heart attack. She grins a little but then her smile fades, she wondered what it was about him that made her fall in love in the first place. He lied, he committed murder just days before their wedding, has tried to kill her twice, and is directly AND indirectly responsible for the possible endangerment of her and her children and throughout it all has never once tried to apologize for anything that's happened. He's impulsive, cocky, careless and has an ego the size of Canada, yet everyone seems to love him including her. She had never loved nor had she hated someone so much in her life, she sighs and runs her hand through her hair "what am I going to do with you?"

Brick stirs a little in his sleep, hearing her voice speak to him. He then opens his eyes and looks up at her "hey there stranger, how are you feeling?"

Blossom gives him a gentle smile for a moment "I'm fine but how about you? You seemed a bit traumatized".

Brick grins "I'll live", he looks over at Bella still smiling "check her out, she's been maintaining beautifully, she only needs to be here for a couple of weeks, then we can take her home. She's amazing."

Blossom smiles looking at her "yeah she is", blossom then floats around to his front closer to the incubator and places her feet to the floor "you know your son is pretty cool too. Maybe you should go see him some time".

Brick's smile falters as he suddenly a bit of shame "yeah you're right".

"It's ok" blossom says "it's been quite a day for everyone". She gazes at Bella for a while before speaking again "you were pretty amazing yourself back there, you saved her life. Thank you br…" She stops when she feels bricks arms wrap themselves around her waist, she turns in his arms and he pulls her in for a hug placing his head on her chest "Brick?"

After a long quiet moment he finally speaks "I'm sorry". He could feel blossom stiffen a little, was she that shocked that he actually apologized. "I never apologized for trying to kill you and I never apologized for keeping what I did in the past from you. But right here right now I want to tell you everything".

Blossom looks down at him a bit worry "ok go ahead".

Brick sighs for a moment "I killed my adoptive father", he paused for a moment, he hadn't admitted that out loud for years. "I knew that with his temper, his heart would not be able to handle the fact that I slept with Rachael. So while he was on his death bed I told him I fucked his wife, he got extremely angry and had a heart attack. I murdered him without even touching him, Rachael knew that and if she went to the public with that info, my career and social status would have been ruined. At the time I really didn't care about what she did to me, she could have had me arrested and put away for the rest of my life. But there was something that I couldn't do and that was having everyone you know see your murderous husband carted away on the day of our wedding. That would cause you nothing but misery which would only add to the long list of ways I've fucked you up since we met. I didn't want to hurt you anymore, I've put you through everything and despite it all you fought for me, you stood by me and you love me. I couldn't let that bitch ruin everything between us; I wanted to make you happy for once. So I tricked butch into transitioning into Jason and had him help me abduct Rachael, then we buried her alive with wet cement in a 10 foot hole in the middle of nowhere outside of Vegas".

"Wow….ok" Blossom says unable to think of anything else to say "god brick, your way of thinking is warped".

"I know" Brick says grinning a little.

Blossom looks down at him and grins but her smile turns a little sad "you just can't help it can you?"

Brick looks up at her for a moment; she had asked him this before when she came to challenge him to a duel. Back then he really didn't care what she thought of him, but now he absolutely hated the look she gave him. It was like she was settling for this louse who does nothing but wreak havoc on her life. He tightens his hold on her "don't do that; don't make excuses for my fucked up behavior. I don't want my wife to have to always wonder what kind of messed up surprise is coming her way and I don't want my kids to be ashamed of having a rowdyruff for a father". He then gets up and hugs her close to him "I've never had anything worth changing for, but now I do. If it's for you and my family I will".

Blossom doesn't look at him for a bit "but that would mean you will be seen as a weakling, your reputation as a bad ass will be ruined".

Brick rolls his eyes "oh please, you and your sisters beat our asses 20 years ago and you were still able to despite the fact that we are "supposed" to be stronger then you. How bad ass can we possibly be?" Blossom chuckles a little and Brick grins at her "the only reputation I am interested in is that of a good father".

Blossom's face lights up "awwww"

Brick smiles down at her "which is probably not going to happen since I am already contemplating stringing your doctor up on a flag pole by his balls and beating him like a piñata".

Blossoms expression falls "oh".

"But I promise I won't" Brick says "I will try my best to be a good father for our children and an even better husband to you".

Blossom smiles brightly "oh Brick".

"Until my temper gets the best of me and I flip out and launch your doctor into the sun" Brick says.

Blossom frowns "oh".

"Seriously" Brick says grinning "I could probably get the blueprints to his apartment, sneak in while he's asleep and beat him repeatedly with a tube sock full of rocks".

"Brick" Blossom says.

Brick gets a little agitated "I mean really what kind of fucking doctor can this dickhead be? You know I found out why he didn't show up to deliver the babies".

"Brick" Blossom tries to interrupt the beginnings of a rant.

"His beeper was out of batteries" Brick says "really his response was "ooops I'm sorry I forgot to recharge my cell phone before I headed out to the golf court, My bad. Hey ask Dr Tyme if he'd like to join me someday", can you believe that asshole?"

"Brick calm down" Blossom says.

"you know what I should do" Brick says "I should show up at his house with one of those electric carving knives but it will be turned off, then while he least suspects it, I go up to his room and start systemically sawing his fucking limbs off, then just when I've reached his last leg, I'll suddenly stop and say "ooops I'm sorry, I forgot to recharge the carving knife before headed out of the house to kill you, MY BAD".

"BRICK" blossom grabs Bricks face and holds him there "let it go".

Brick blinks at her for a moment then sighs "I know, I know".

Blossom smiles "it's ok, your need to wreak bloody vengeance on those who have wronged you is just another one of those things that we need to work on". She hugs him "right now we have to stay focus on making sure your equally vengeful step mother won't do anything to harm our kids. Are we agreed on that?"

"Agreed" Brick says "she's still out there, but if she does turn up we'll be ready to get rid of her together".

Blossom nods "together", the two redheads look down at their Bella and enjoy each others company wondering what the future will hold.

To be continued…..

Coming soon: 20 years in the making: Finale

_[All good things must come to an end.]_


End file.
